An Unexpected Future
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: Croatoan virus experience. Different version of Camp Chitaqua. Angels rage war on the croatoan virus and Dean leads the camp into the future. They have to rebuild the world. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's my different version of Supernatural with the Croatoan virus experience. I plan on it being a longer story. Hope you like it, please review and ask any questions you may have. **_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to CW**_

CARTHAGE

"JO!" Ellen Harvelle yelled as her daughter was stolen from her side. Sam, Dean, and Ellen ran to the nearby hardware store to escape the hellhounds. Jo had vanished and the three hunters were left in the dark store. "We need to find her," Ellen gasped as she collapsed to the floor.

"Hey, it's okay," Sam tried to reassure her. "We'll find her." He could see from Ellen's wounds that she wasn't going to make it. It didn't take her long to realize her own fate, and the elder Harvelle decided the best chance at her daughter surviving was for the Winchesters to go after her.

"Stop. Dean come here," she muttered. He slowly approached her with a sullen look on his face.

"We're going to find her Ellen," he tried to reason.

"No. We're not. You two are." He looked at her in confusion, and she continued. "I can't even move. We've got all the right supplies. Make a bomb, and I can give you guys some time. I need you to find my daughter. Please Dean," Ellen begged. Dean couldn't form any words as he nodded.

* * *

"Let me go!" Jo Harvelle screeched, kicking and hitting with everything she had left. The hellhound had injured her pretty badly, but not as bad as her mother. Jo wanted to find her mom, to make sure that Ellen was alright. The demon slapped her and tied her wrists together, securing the rope above her head. At the movement, more blood gushed from her stomach wounds. Crying out in agony, it was at that moment Jo truly believed she wasn't going to survive. Thinking back on her life while trying to drown out the demon and his cruel laughs, she thought of her father. Memories of him coming home after a ling hunt filled her mind as she tried to forget the pain. Jo's thoughts shifter to her mother and how she wished she had the chance to say a real goodbye. Suddenly, Dean Winchester overtook her mind and she whispered his name.

"Jo!" she heard Dean's voice and realized that she wasn't just thinking of him, but he was actually there. Pain flooded her senses once again and she screamed his name for help. Watching him and Sam run towards her, she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Running as fast as he could, Dean saw Jo and the demon. Sam lunged for the demon and a cloud of black smoke was soon visible. Dean raced towards Jo and cut the rope that was holding her arms up. Seeing that she wasn't conscious enough to stand, he put an arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. Carrying Jo towards the Impala he yelled for Sam. "Drive!" Before it comes back!" Sam nodded and ran around to the driver's side. Dean climbed in the backseat with Jo in his arms. "Come on Jo, hang in there," Dan pleaded. He saw the severity of her injuries and knew that if she didn't get stitched up soon she probably wouldn't make it.

Sneaking into a hotel room at the first place they found, Dean carried Jo to the closest bed and gently set her down. "Grab the kit," Dean instructed Sam. While Sam fumbled with the first aid kit Dean grabbed his knife, and cut Jo's tank top so he could stitch her up. Seconds later he grabbed the needle from Sam and started to stitch her biggest gash that ran up her right side. "Sam, take the colt. Lucifer dies tonight," Dean said while stitching Jo. Sam took off and Dean continued his work. He was thankful that Jo was unconscious for the process. Once he finished the largest gash he moved to the second one that wasn't quite as big above her pant line. Twenty minutes went by and Jo was finally all sewn up. "You're in bad shape, but you'll live," he said to her sleeping form.

As he watched her steady breathing and waited for Sam to return, he realized that he could never lose Jo. The job was important, sure, but if they lost everyone they cared for it wasn't worth much. Rescuing her from the demon and seeing what he did to her nearly killed him. All rational thoughts escaped his mind as he focused on keeping Joanna Harvelle alive. Feelings that he had worked so hard to suppress all rushed to the surface. Wrapping her up in the sheet, he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He saw Sam enter the hotel room, and felt like one of the biggest failures when he heard the news. The colt didn't work. The room fell to silence. Even though he was dirty and a wreck, Dean couldn't bring himself to leave Jo's side. Throughout his life Dean Winchester had lost so many people that he didn't think he could physically handle any more loss. Not moving, he remained in the chair next to Jo's place on the bed.

The night continued on, and Sam went out to buy dinner. They weren't saying much, both too exhausted from their attempt to kill the devil. The minute Dean began to drift off in the uncomfortable armchair, screams filled the room. Snapping his eyes open he saw Jo thrashing and grabbing at her stitches. "Hey! Hey Jo, it's me. It's Dean. Shh…" he said as he grabbed her face to look at him.

"Dean?" she gasped.

"Yeah, it's me," he managed a small smile.

"Where's my mom?" was the first thing she asked. Jo could tell by the way he looked at her that she now had no parents. Breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, Jo lost control of herself.

"Come here," Dean said grabbing her, and trying to be comforting as he held her. Feeling something wet, he looked down and realized that she had ripped open a few stitches. "Jo, you gotta lay down, we've got open stitches." She was eased back to a lying position as Dean grabbed the first aid kit again. Jo fell quiet as silent tears came. She felt Dean fixing the stitches in her abdomen, and reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Pain raced through her body, and she grimaced and began to whimper. Noticing her discomfort, Dean grabbed a couple pills from a bottle and handed them to her. Without a word, she swallowed them and accepted the water he gave her. Exhaustion overtook her and she passed out once again. When Jo awoke next it was night. She could faintly hear snoring and saw Sam sleeping in the other bed. Slowly turning her neck, she saw Dean Winchester sitting on the bed right next to her with his head against the headboard. She could tell that he was sleeping, and was curious as to why he hadn't taken the couch. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let tears escape. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she was able to mourn in peace.

* * *

"Jo," Sam said, tapping her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the younger Winchester. "Mornin'," Sam said, giving her a weak smile. She just nodded and tried to sit up. It took a lot of effort and some help from Sam, but she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she realized that she was only in her bra and pants. Giving Sam a confused look, he blushed. "Dean cut it to stitch you up," he explained. "Dean's in the shower. We're heading back to Bobby's today," Sam finished, turning to pack his bag.

Dean stood in front of Jo, packing his bag. Sam had gone to check them out of the hotel. Jo still hadn't said a word since her breakdown in front of Dean.

"Thank you," she whispered, and went back to staring at the window.

"Uh, you're welcome. Thought we were gonna lose you for a bit there," he said, looking at her still form.

* * *

It didn't take them long until they arrived at Bobby's. Dean carried Jo straight inside to an open room upstairs. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk right now," she said, rolling so her back faced him. Nodding, he left in understanding. There was nothing he could say that would bring Ellen back. He knew she needed time to herself.

"How she holdin' up?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Not sure. She's not really talking."

"Girl just lost her mama, what do you expect?" Bobby said.

"I know," Sam commented, drinking a cup of coffee. "What now?"

"I don't know Sam," Bobby sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, so the beginning of this story, including chapters one and two are a bit fast paced. This is just because some background information had to be covered before the story can get rolling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. Rights belong to CW**_

BRADY BUNCH

Dean walked downstairs, and joined Bobby and Sam. "She wants to be alone," Dean muttered, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

"Isn't it a little early?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The world is ending Sammy. Bite me," his brother retorted. Dean stared out the window at the storm clouds rolling in. He knew their plan had failed, and nobody knew what to do next. In the distance he could hear thunder.

"It's starting," Bobby commented, turning to face the window next to Dean. The color drained from Sam's face as thoughts of Lucifer came to mind. Looking to Dean, Sam wondered if they could ever be happy again. The world was ending, and Lucifer was after him. Gabriel's words flashed through Sam's mind, 'one brother must kill the other.'

* * *

Later that night, Jo slowly descended the stairs. Clutching her abdomen, she walked into the den where Bobby, Sam, and Dean sat.

"Whoa," Sam said, noticing her. "Here, sit down," he instructed.

"I'm fine Sam. Really," she protested.

"Just take it easy, don't want to be rippin' open those stitches," Bobby said, and moved to put his hand on her shoulder. Thunder roared with the raging lightning, and the four hunters stared at the incoming storm. Suddenly, Castiel appeared.

"Sam, Dean, we have to go," he angel said in an urgent tone. "Now!" he commanded when everyone stared back at him in disbelief and surprise.

"Cas," Dean said, stepping forward. "What's going on?"

"They're starting. It's coming," Castiel said, looking from Sam to Dean.

"Elaborate!" Dean said, frustrated.

"Lucifer is coming. He's coming for Sam. We need to leave. Balthazar has created a safe haven, and you two are going there. We have work to do," Castiel hurriedly explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby demanded.

"I don't have time to explain all this. The virus is going to spread," The angel said, reaching for Sam and Dean.

"Wait!" Dean said, turning to Jo and Bobby. "They're coming with."

"No," Castiel answered.

"No? What do you mean 'no' Cas? You can't just send us to protective angel headquarters and leave Bobby and Jo to die!" Dean boomed, anger showing on his face.

"They will be okay. It is only time for you two," Castiel said, looking Dean straight in the eye.

"No!" Dean shouted, standing in front of Bobby and Jo. Sam kept glancing out the window at the clouds approaching.

"Dean! Just go!" Bobby shouted as the winds picked up and the thunder grew louder. "I got Jo, just get outta here," he finished. The look in Dean's eyes was one of fear. He reached out towards Jo who had unshed tears in her eyes. Before he could touch her, the Winchester brothers were zapped to a gravel road.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean said turning around, and spotting the angel in his trench coat.

"Bobby and Jo will be fine," Castiel assured.

"Cas, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Balthazar secured this whole fenced in section of land with a devil's trap. Similar to the rail road system, but it is underground. The angels have different plans to fix this mess, and I need you two here. I'll be sending more," Castiel explained, and disappeared.

"More what? People?" Sam questioned out loud.

Dean looked around and realized that there was a dirt road with cabins. "What is this? A Brady Bunch vacation resort?"

"Looks like it," Sam commented, looking between various cabins.

* * *

Months passed and the Croatoan virus spread throughout the earth. Castiel sat with Balthazar at the top of a mountain somewhere in Asia.

"Plans are moving forward, looks like we're getting close," Balthazar purred.

"I hope so. It will take years to rebuild," Castiel said.

"True. It isn't the first time Earth has been fried though. It'll work out."

Castiel gazed at the tainted beauty he once knew. Angel warfare was not without casualties, and he knew they had a tough journey ahead.  
"It is time," Castiel muttered.

* * *

Jo sat in a tree, her rifle loaded and ready. Focusing on slowing her breathing down, she spotted the abandoned gas station on hundred yards away. Searching the surrounding area for any Croatoans, she prayed that she was alone.

"Hello Jo," a voice said next to her, causing her to jump in surprise and fall out of the tree. "I didn't mean to scare you," Castiel reasoned from the tree. Jo glared up at the angel and held up her rifle.

"What do you want?" She growled, remembering the last time she saw him when he took Sam and Dean.

"I'm here to fetch you."

"Fetch me?" she scoffed. "What are you? Heaven's bitch?"

"No Joanna. I am not a bitch of Heaven. I am here to bring you to safety," he explained.

"Oh really? You snatch Sam and Dean up right away, and let me fight for my damn life for nearly four months? By myself?"

"You have Bobby," Castiel reasoned.

"Castiel, Bobby's gone," she whispered.

"I am sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are," she snapped.

"Certain things needed to be taken care of first," he explained. Just as Jo started to reply, Castiel touched her head and they reappeared in a cabin.

* * *

Across the small living room Jo saw Dean Winchester choke on the beer he was drinking.

"Jo?" Dean questioned with his eyes growing wide.

"Dean?" she answered in disbelief. His appearance had changed so much since she last saw him. He looked sad, lost, worn out, and angry. Once he realized that it was her, his eyebrows shot up and a smile graced his features.

"You're alive," he said, rushing to her and enveloping her in a desperate hug. "Thank God," he whispered into her hair. Finally letting her go, he stared at Castiel. "Everything okay?"

"Sort of," the angel replied.

"What do you mean, sort of?" Dean demanded, his smile instantly gone.

"Well we've developed a plan to kill the Croatoan. But it involves wiping out the world," Castiel said.

"What?" Dean and Jo both exclaimed.

"Look, I'll give you details later. I am needed elsewhere." Castiel vanished, and Jo was left staring at Dean.

"Where am I?" Jo asked.

"You're safe," Dean answered, giving her a small smile.

"I'm safe?" she questioned, looking around the room. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's called Camp Chitaqua," Dean answered, grabbing a fresh beer from the old fridge.

"Chitaqua?" she smirked.

"It's what the sign says alright? I can't believe you're finally here. Cas said he would bring you," he said, bringing her into another embrace. She inhaled his scent, recognizing gun powder and whiskey.

"I'm here," she mumbled against his chest, not quite believing it herself.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he interrupted their hug, looking her over. He saw the multiple cuts and bruises littering her body in addition to blood stained clothing.

"I could really use a shower," she admitted. He guided her to the bathroom of his cabin, and suddenly thought about the events of Carthage. He wondered how her stomach wounds healed, and what the scars looked like.

"I'll wait right here," he said as she shut the wooden door behind her. Alone in the bathroom, she took a deep breath. Having been alone for months she wasn't used to being around other people that weren't trying to kill her.

"Okay, keep it together. It's Dean. Dean wouldn't hurt you," she told herself as she took her soiled clothing off.

* * *

Dean sat at his kitchen table, staring at the bathroom door. He heard water running and wondered if she'd be alright. Hearing a knock at his door, he got up and opened it.

"Dean," Chuck greeted. "You busy?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, looking back at the bathroom door.

"Well we need to make a run soon. Things are running low."

"Yeah okay Chuck. I'll get a team together. I'm in the middle of something right now, so I'll deal with it later," Dean explained and shit the door in Chuck's face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope you all continue to read! Also, thanks to Jo-zabby and JBetH for their input!**_

LOOK WHO SHOWED UP

"Who was that?" Jo asked, emerging from Dean's bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Uh, w-well that was just Chuck," he said, eyeing up her toned body.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I gotta wash my old ones, or find some new stuff…" she trailed on, standing awkwardly in the living room. Dean didn't say anything, but instead he half stumbled across the room to his bedroom door. Grabbing her a t-shirt and his only pair of gym shorts, he wondered if she was going to fit in the shorts or not. Walking out, he thought about whether or not she would change in front of him. To his disappointment, Jo returned to the bathroom to change.

"We can find you some better fitting clothes. I'll be going on a raid tomorrow and see what I can find," he said to the half open bathroom door.

"Raid?" she questioned. "Sorry, but you'll have to catch me up here, Cas just zapped me here less than an hour ago. I'm not really up to speed," she commented.

"Right. Sorry. Well Balthazar found this camp, and designed devil's traps underneath the ground. So it's like a safe zone, except that in order to get supplies we gotta leave. It's not too bad though, there are cabins, place to eat, couple storage sheds, and it could have been a lot worse. Anyways, Cas claims that we gotta hold out here until is 'plan' is in motion. Which I just found out is him ending the world. Not sure how that one's going to work. All I know is that I'm here to keep these people alive and stay hidden until Cas says so. There ain't much else I can do." Jo stared at him in wonder, taking in all of the information he just dumped on her. The clothes Dean gave here were baggy, and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"I see. Well, that's quite the update," she said, putting her arms around her stomach.

"Jo, I've missed you," he said, coming closer to her and giving her a smile.

"Same here," she said, looking into those hypnotizing green eyes. Staring in silence at each other, Jo's stomach interrupted their thoughts with a loud growl.

"Hungry?" he asked her with a smirk.

"You've no idea." He led her out of his cabin and they began walking down a worn path. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen to find you some food." As she followed him, she saw a few people standing outside of their cabins or working on various tasks. They stared at her in confusion, and Jo quickly looked away. Within a few minutes they had reached a red brick building. Following Dean inside, she saw a few people sitting at a table quietly eating. One of the people at the table was a woman who dropped her fork once she saw Jo.

"Really Dean? Who is this bitch?" she asked, standing up and going straight for Dean.

"Excuse me?" Jo piped up, looking between this woman and Dean.

"Riss, not now," Dean tried to say, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Not now? Really? Who the Hell do you think you are, huh?" Riss snapped, shoving him in the chest.

"I think I'm the one who has been keeping you alive! I suggest you shut your damn trap and leave me alone!" Dean yelled at her. At the sound of his authoritative voice, Riss blushed and backed down. Jo stood there speechless, looking at Dean with slight fear in her eyes. She had never seen him talk that way to somebody that wasn't a demon or supernatural being. "Come on," he instructed as he led her into a separate room. Inside the room there were shelves filled with canned goods and various foods. There was one fridge, where a few different types of fresh foods were kept, including vegetables. Dean opened one of the freezers and showed her the meats they had saved up. She settled for a plate of mashed potatoes, not really caring for anything too extravagant.

"What was that back there?" she inquired.

"What, Riss?" he asked. Seeing Jo's nod he said, "She's just a girl who kept me company a few times. Nothing more than that, but apparently she doesn't understand that part. She also doesn't understand persona boundaries," he chuckled. Jo just nodded her head in understanding and ate the instant potatoes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything's fine," she lied. Even though Dean and she had no relationship to speak of, a pang of jealousy still ran through her. Once Jo was finished they returned to Dean's cabin.

* * *

"We're holding a meeting tonight, just so you know," he commented.

"A meeting? Okay, what does it have to do with me?"

"Well you just randomly popped up in camp; I think I at least owe everyone an explanation."

"Oh, right. Okay. Got an extra beer for an old friend?" she asked with a seductive voice.

"I sure do," he responded, grabbing her a beer and sitting down at the small table.

"I'm glad Cas brought you here. Took him long enough."

"Uh, yeah, me too. It's weird being around someone that isn't tryin' to kill ya," Jo said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I really am. You don't know how many fights I had with Castiel about bringing you here, Jo." Her eyes widened at his words. The two sat in silence, drinking their beers. Within an hour a knock sounded on Dean's door. Chuck, Riss, and other people that Jo didn't know walked into his cabin. At the sight of Jo, most of the other people stopped in their tracks and gave her questioning looks. "Let's get this over with," Dean commented, standing up in front of Jo.

"Joanna, I knew I'd be seeing you someday," Chuck said with a welcoming smile.

"What? Who are you?" she asked.

"He's a prophet. Don't mind him," Dean whispered to her. "Okay, let's get down to business. Everyone, this is Jo. Cas zapped her here; she's an old friend of mine. Jo, this is Chuck, Riss, who you already met, Derek, Jane, and Eric. They help out on raids when we need supplies."

"Hi," Jo said with a short wave.

"Right, so we plan to leave tomorrow morning. Chuck you'll be in charge while I'm gone. Wait, where's Sam?" Dean asked, looking around. Jo's face lit up in hopes of seeing the younger Winchester once again.

"He'll be here soon," Jane said with a tomato-red blush. Riss rolled her eyes at the blushing brunette. Before Dean could even comment on the situation, Sam walked through the door with his shirt unevenly buttoned.

"So nice of you to join us Sammy," Dean said, sighing.

"Jo?" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Sam!" she said excitedly. The younger Winchester took three strides to pull her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you! Now Dean can stop fighting with Cas," Sam rambled on, not seeing the irritated look on Dean's face.

"Focus Sam," Dean said, moving to stand next to Jo. "We're leaving tomorrow. Chuck, let me see the list of supplies. There are some things I want to add to it."

"What some things for your new girlfriend?"Riss hissed from her spot behind the counter.

"You're just pissy 'cause you're not the only available girl anymore Rissy," Derek laughed and received a glare from Dean.

"Enough!" Dean shouted, slamming his hand on the table and causing Jo to flinch. "Has it occurred to anyone that we have no idea how long we'll be stuck here? I think it's time to start collecting more than just the necessities."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, scratching his long, shaggy hair.

"I mean we don't know how permanent this camp is going to be. Cas appeared earlier today when he dropped Jo off, and said their plan is in motion. Makes me think we might be held up here for a while," Dean explained, neglecting the end-of-the-world part.

"Alright, then we'll bring two extra trucks or something, take a few days instead of just the night," Sam reasoned.

"Chuck I want you to stay here with me. Everyone else, find out who can come with, we'll need all the extra help we can get," Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Rating will be going up to 'M' probably around chapter 6. Just a heads up. Thank you for the reviews and input! Please let me know what you think! **_

IV'S, NEEDLES, AND SUSPICION

"What about me?" Jo asked, looking up at Dean.

"You are staying here, with Chuck."

"What? Why?" she demanded, looking between Dean and Chuck. Sam was digging in the fridge.

"You're staying here because you're not ready to go on a raid Jo," Dean explained.

"What are you talking about?! I've been living out there for the past four months! How can you even say I'm 'not ready'?"

"Because of this," Dean said, touching one of her cuts, "and this," he said touching a bruise, "and this too," he touched a separate cut on her arm.

"I'm fine Dean. I ate, showered, I'm ready to go."

"Jo, you're in my gym shorts and a way too big t-shirt. You need to rest. You're not going with," Dean decided. Chuck stood there looking between the two with a smile. Sam watched from the kitchen, not wanting to get involved. After the months of living at the camp, his brother's temper had grown shorter and shorter by each day.

"Fine!" Jo said, stomping off to Dean's bedroom. She hadn't meant to go in his room in particular, but figured it was the only place she could be alone at the moment.

"Well, let's go over this list eh?" Chuck said nervously.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

* * *

Once Chuck and Sam left his cabin, Dean knocked on the door to his bedroom. "Jo?" he called. There was no answer. He knew she was mad about not coming with, but he didn't want to be distracted. Worrying about her safety would only make him weak on the raid, and it was going to be a big run. "Jo, please open the door," he pleaded. "Hey, it's _my_ bedroom." He sighed, getting irritated. "Stop being a stubborn ass and open the damn door!" At this she opened it, looking at him with frustration.

"What?" she said, glaring up at him.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry Jo, but I would feel a lot better if you would just sit this one out. I promise I'll let you come with next time," he said touching his hand on her cheek. Feeling her heart speed up at the contact, Jo looked away.

"I understand, it's okay."

"Good. Drink?" he offered.

"Wait, where I am gonna stay?" she asked.

"Here, where else?" he said, looking at her confused.

"Here? You want me to stay in your cabin?"

"Well you don't know anyone else really now do you? And Sam's always got Jane in his cabin, so I doubt you want to be subject to that show. I thought you'd want to stay here," he said, almost sad at the last part.

"I do, I just want to make sure I'm not stepping on anyone's toes. Particularly Riss's."

"Jo, don't. She's nothing. And don't let her get to you, okay? I want you to stay here."

"Alright," she said with a smile and a wink, and accepted the drink he held out for her.

* * *

Later that night Jo stood on Dean's porch looking out at the sky. Taking in a deep breath she remembered calm nights where she would stand out on the porch at the Roadhouse. It seemed so far away, so long ago, that she suddenly missed the feeling of 'home'. Thoughts of Ellen filled her mind, and unshed tears filled the rim of her eyes.

"You alright?" Dean asked, opening the squeaky porch door.

"Yeah. Just thinkin' of the Roadhouse. And mom…"she trailed on as her voice began to shake. To her surprise Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave her a comforting squeeze. At the contact a few tears slipped down her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't be."

"Come on, it's cold out here. You can have the bed," he said as he ushered her inside the cabin. Lacking the energy to argue with him, she walked towards his bedroom and got underneath the covers. Dean leaned against the door frame looking down at her. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Dean, I mean it," Jo said, giving him a tired smile.

"Get some rest. I'll have Chuck check in on you tomorrow, I'll be gone long before you wake up."

"Just come back in one piece okay?" she asked.

"Always." He shut the door and went out to his living room to get a few hours of sleep on the couch. He had a second bedroom in his cabin, but it was currently storing weapons and supplies.

* * *

As the first lights of dawn appeared, Dean woke up and slipped into the bathroom to wash up before he left. Seeing Jo's discarded clothes from her arrival, he looked at her jean size quick. Depending on how far they went, they might come across a store where he could get her some clothes. He figured that she would prefer ones that actually fit. Being as quiet as he could, he opened the bedroom to see her sleeping form. Nodding to himself, he gathered his things and left his cabin. He saw Chuck waiting by a caravan of trucks talking to Sam. Sam always rode with Jane, and Riss normally rode with Dean. However, as he saw her sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, he motioned for her to get out.

"What? Something wrong?" she asked in a snotty voice.

"Yeah, I want you to ride with Derek," Dean said, not glancing twice at her. Stomping her foot and letting out a snort she pushed past him to the truck behind Dean's. "Eric, you're with me," Dean commanded. Knowing better than to question Dean, Eric got in Dean's vehicle. The elder Winchester approached his baby brother and said, "We're going into the city. We need the supplies, so you two be careful. Sam I want you guys to hit up a hospital or something, pick up as much medical equipment as you can fit in there. Got it?"

"Got it," Sam replied with a smile. Dean walked over to the truck that Derek and Riss were in.

"You guys are going to get ammo. Weapons of any kind will help. Find a sporting goods place or something." Dean shouted to meet up ten miles from camp at their regular spot so they could regroup. Getting in his truck he looked at Eric and said, "We're going shopping," and started the truck. When the Winchesters were first brought to the camp Dean was unable to let Sam out of his sight. However, once Castiel had made more appearances and given more instruction on maintaining the camp, Sam began to gain his own independence. Jane was quite fond of the younger Winchester, and they had an informal relationship brewing. Things had drastically changed since the Croatoan Virus.

* * *

Sam and Jane walked through the back entrance of the abandoned hospital, guns both raised. Carrying large empty duffels, they searched for a med room. Sam had to break open the door, but the couple found themselves in a supply room with a medication room attached. Sam went for the meds, grabbing the different antibiotics he could, and certain vaccines. Seeing painkillers and other useful medications, he stuffed those in the duffel. Turning around he saw boxes full of syringes and grabbed them. Jane was able to grab some various medical equipment, including some IV sets and other items. She saw the stack of blankets and squealed in joy as she stuffed them in her giant duffel bag.

Throughout their raid at the hospital, they also obtained units of blood and Jane had the idea to empty the drawers of the crash carts. Being that many of the survivors at the camp were hunters or at least participating in dangerous tasks, medical supplies went fast. Sam had done research on different medications and basic life support. Eliza, one of the older survivors, was a retired nurse. She spent most of her time in their makeshift infirmary, and taught Sam what she could about medical care. He knew she would appreciate the supplies more than anybody. While Sam was raiding one of the desks for some pens and paper, Jane snuck off to a different wing. Something in the back of her mind told her that it may come in handy to grab some supplies from the OB wing. She wasn't pregnant, but Sam and her sure didn't use any protection. It was always better to be safe than sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! How are we feeling about the story so far? Likes? Dislikes? Questions/comments/concerns? Let me know. The next chapter I will be raising the rating of the story to 'M' just so everyone is aware. **_

NIGHTMARES

Dean walked through the doors of the Costco Eric and he found. "Never actually been inside one of these, I think we just hit the jackpot," Dean said, attempting some humor. Jo's arrival had put him in a surprisingly good mood. Eric pulled the truck into the store, moving it towards the middle. Smiles on their faces, they grabbed shopping carts and set to work. Eric grabbed necessities such as gallons of water and toilet paper which Chuck had requested. He also threw in things like laundry detergent, dish soap, plastic dishes, towels, shampoo, conditioner, razors for men and women, and more toiletries he could think of. Dean on the other hand had bolted straight for the food, seeing what was available. His eyes grew wide as he surveyed all the canned goods that weren't just your standard beans. "Ravioli in a can, perfect," he commented to himself. He also found various boxed meals that would be a great change from the bland food they had been surviving on. Before they left he went over to the clothing section and grabbed a few pairs of jeans for himself and Jo. He also found her some shirts, socks, and a pair of new shoes he hopped would fit. Realizing that he really would have to bring her along the next time so she could pick out other necessities that she may need, he threw the rest of the stuff into the truck.  
"Ready?" Dean asked Eric who sat in the passenger seat.

"Yep. Can't believe we found this place," Eric said in disbelief. They drove away from the old Costco, and ended up stopping at a few convenience stores to stock up on gas. Each time they had to travel farther for gas, so they were grateful to have operable pumps. Dean could only focus on one thing though. He wanted to get back to Jo.

* * *

Jo sat in Dean's living room, looking at the pile of papers he had. She saw notes upon notes about cities or towns that were off limits. He had been mapping the whole virus. Scribbled on some of the papers was her name, 'Jo' written in the corner in small letters. He had written in on the side of different notes he made. _'He was thinking about me? For this long?'_ she wondered to herself. Standing up she shook the thought from her head and inspected the rest of the cabin. It was very plain, and had minimal furniture. Various weapons were scattered around the room, and a few books lay on the table. His old refrigerator was full of beer and water. _'Not surprising,'_ she thought. Going into the bedroom, she straightened out the blanket she used the previous night. Deciding to clean up his mess, she got to work. Dean was still a typical guy after all, and had clothes strewn across his bedroom floor and empty beer bottles scattered throughout the cabin. _'This place is dusty. Gross,'_ she thought and found a small washrag to start cleaning with. Halfway through the day Chuck stopped by and brought her some lunch. Sitting down at the small table while she ate, he smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he was staring at her while she ate.

"No. I'm just thinking. Dean leaves on a mission and hasn't been gone a full day. You're already cleaning his cabin? Not that this place doesn't need it; it's kind of gross, just saying. I knew it would take a long time, but I did know that it would happen, eventually." Chuck grinned and looked at the young woman in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, flustered.

"Nothing. I'll check back later," the prophet said and got up to leave.

"I think I'll be alright, I don't need a babysitter," Jo retorted.

"Maybe not. But I know better than to go against Dean's orders, sorry sweet cheeks." Chuck left the cabin and a seething Jo alone to finish her lunch.

"Sweet cheeks?" she said to herself with a disgusted expression on her face.

* * *

The next night, Jo lay asleep in Dean's bed. She had spent her day and a half cleaning his cabin and tiding up what she could. She even cleaned all the guns she found in the spare room. Staring at the darkness, she tried to suppress the bad memories so sleep could find her. Even after a few nights of being at the camp she still wasn't used to being able to sleep in peace, much less on a comfortable bed. Finally, sleep overtook her. Nightmares filled her mind, and sleep was no longer a safe place for her. She thought of Bobby being killed just to give her a fighting chance at survival. She thought of her mother dying. She thought of what might happen to Dean out on his mission. She thought of the kind of life she would never have. Standing in a field with all these thoughts rushing through her, Joanna Harvelle sobbed. She let every emotion pour out of her in the dream, knowing that it wouldn't end until she faced them.

* * *

Dean walked into his cabin, seeing only one light on. He had a smile on his face as he carried a box with him and set it on the table. He hoped that Jo would be pleased at the new clothes. Assuming she was asleep, he went to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. Upon hearing quiet sobs and seeing her small body shaking, he turned the small lamp on and rushed to her side.

"Jo?" he said, shaking her awake and noticing the tears that had streaked her tanned face. "Jo, wake up. It's Dean," he said, pulling her into consciousness.

"Dean?" she whispered. Seeing that he had come back, she sat up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back," she said. Still confused, he hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nightmares. Just nightmares," she said, trying to wipe away the tears that littered her face. The gesture just made more fall however, and Dean saw the emotional pain she was in. He knew all too well the terrors of nightmares from his memories of Hell. Cursing himself that he left her alone right when she arrived at the camp, he continued to hold her.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart. I'm here," he said, trying to be comforting.

"I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. Here, come look what I brought," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Once she stood up he could see that she was wearing a different t-shirt of his and a pair of his boxers. Smiling, he led her to the table in the kitchen with his hand on her lower back. "Look inside the box," he said. She grabbed the items from the box and smiled up at him. Tank tops, t-shirts, jeans, socks, and a pair of shoes were sitting in the box.

"Dean, this is great," she commented with an ear to ear grin.

"Yeah, I figured you'd get sick of wearing oversized t-shirts, and apparently my underwear." She blushed at his comment and turned to face him.

"I don't mind," she said with a smirk and leaned closer to him. Suddenly hypnotized by the chocolate orbs in front of him, Dean lifted his hand up to her face.

"Jo," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. Before he could over think it, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against her in a tender kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for the support! Here's chapter six, please let me know what you think of it...little nervous. **_

MATCHING BOXERS

Once Dean pulled back from Jo's lips, she looked up at him in wonder. Looking into his green eyes she smiled. Unable to control any further urges, she kissed him back, sliding her hand behind his neck. Primal instinct taking over, Dean pushed her against the wall. Lifting her up off the floor so her legs wrapped around his body, he attacked her with passionate and desperate kisses. She reached out and pulled his shirt off to feel is toned body and warmth. Pressing heated kisses on his neck, he groaned in pleasure and carried them towards the bedroom. Kicking the door aside, he lowered her to the bed. He helped her take the t-shirt she was wearing off, and stared down at her flat stomach. Caressing her cheek, he continued with his kisses.

"Pants…off…" she managed to get out between kisses. Dean didn't argue and unbuckled his belt. Soon, he kicked his pants off the bed and heard the clank against the floor. Barely able to contain his excitement, he unclipped her purple bra and threw it behind him. Running his hands down her sides, the rest of their clothes were quickly shed. Now able to take in her whole body, he scanned her up and down. Unable to stop smiling, he kissed her lips and trailed down her neck. Next he lightly kissed her breasts, then down her stomach. She quietly moaned in response, with sexual tension built up near her breaking point.

"Jo," Dean said, looking at her with question. She nodded in response, granting him permission. Kissing her once more and roaming his hands all over her body, he smiled. Looking down at her, he slowly entered her with a groan. He never imagined sex with her would feel so great as he thrusted in and out. Jo was initially surprised at the feeling of him filling her, and let a moan escape her mouth. This sound only pushed Dean to continue his thrusts, wanting and needing to feel as much of Jo as possible. The light in his eyes returning after months of stress and work, he knew that Jo felt right for him. Jo tried to flip them over so that she was on top, but Dean wouldn't let her. Smiling at her lack of control, Dean chuckled and kissed her more. As his speed increased, she began to claw at his back. Groaning at the feeling, Dean went harder. He could feel and hear Jo starting to climax, and soon he felt her pulsating around him. Letting out his own moan of ecstasy, he came in her. Collapsing next to her, his breathing was rough. Jo had a permanent smile plastered on her face, and looked over at the beautiful naked man next to her.

"I can't believe we haven't done that until now," she said, catching her breath.

"Uh huh," he agreed, still breathing heavily. He pulled her close to him as she cradled her head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

Dean looked down at Jo, seeing that she was still asleep. He felt fully rested and his bladder was begging him to go to the bathroom. Being as careful as he could, he slid his arm out from underneath Jo. He found a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on before walking to the bathroom. After he was finished relieving himself and washing up quickly, he went back into his bedroom where Jo lay asleep. _'Well this changes things,'_ he thought to himself. Watching the blonde sleep in his bed, he managed a smile. _'A good change.'_ Dean let Jo sleep a little while longer while he went to speak with Sam about what just happened between him and Jo.

"Well it's about damn time, man," Sam said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dean said, smiling.

"I'm just sayin'!" Sam replied while laughing. "You two have been goin' at this whole sexual tension thing since you met at the Roadhouse."

"Yeah, well I just hope it works. I don't want to screw this one up Sammy."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because. Everyone I care about usually ends up dead or hurt. No matter how hard I try," Dean explained, suddenly looking very serious.

"Why would you say that?"

"What do you mean 'why' Sammy? Look how many times you and I have died, look at all the people we've cared about who got hurt!"

"You can't focus on the past Dean. And look, I'm still breathing right in front of you. If you're so hung up on bad things happening, nothing good can ever come your way," Sam offered. Dean looked at his younger brother, seeing the truth behind Sam's words. Nodding, Dean soon returned to his own cabin only to find Jo wearing nothing but one of his button up shirts.

"Thought you ran out already," she commented, looking up from a book.

"Nah. I went to talk to Sam," Dean replied, walking towards her. Without giving her the chance to answer, he kissed her. "Why would you ever think I'd run out on you," he whispered. She wasn't able to reply, because his lips battled for dominance. "I will never lose you again Jo," he said, smiling at her. Before things became too heated, a man walked through the door to the cabin.

"Dean…whoa, oops," Derek commented running a hand through is dark hair.

"You know what knocking is?" Dean snarled, clearly angry at being interrupted.

"Sorry man, I was just bringing this box by. Chuck told me to drop it off," Derek defended himself.

"What is it," Dean demanded.

"Dunno. Didn't open it."

"Set it there," Dean gestured to the table. Moving off of an embarrassed Jo, Dean moved towards the cardboard box and opened it. Inside were general toiletries and supplies that were his share from the raid.

"Nice to see you again, Jo," Derek said, giving her a leering smile. "If you want, I could give you a tour of the camp sometime," he suggested.

"She doesn't need a tour. Especially not from you," Dean interjected, giving Derek a warning glare.

"Offer still stands baby," Derek said. Jo gave a slight chuckle at the man's futile attempt at flirting and shook her head.

"Get the hell out of my cabin Derek," Dean snapped. Derek held his hands up in a defensive gesture and backed out of the cabin with a grin plastered to his face. "Asshole," Dean muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I would love to know what you guys think of the previous chapter and this one too! Please let me know your thoughts, all reviews are appreciated. **_

FORGET WHAT IT'S LIKE

Weeks passed and Jo began to feel more comfortable sharing a cabin with Dean. He insisted that she sleep in his room with him, "It gets cold," he would reason. Jo had to admit, she really enjoyed the feeling of Dean's protective arm wrapped around her waist at night. Her nightmares had been less frequent, and she truly believed Dean had something to do with it. However, she also discovered that sleep was not completely peaceful for Dean Winchester either. He had his own nightmares, from his experience in Hell.

A relationship began to develop between the two, and they soon became what Dean had wished they always could. Impending doom of the world ending made you act on thoughts of happiness and hope. Most mornings, Dean would allow Jo to seep in while he took care of some early morning duties of running the camp. Sometimes he would visit Sam, and they would try to contact Castiel in hopes of more information concerning the angels' plans. One morning he didn't allow her to sleep in. Nudging his beautiful blonde girlfriend awake, Dean whispered in here ear, "Jo, wake up babe. We're leaving."

"Leaving where?" she mumbled, not letting her eyes to open.

"You're coming on a raid. I think you need some more clothes. Not to mention you've been going commando for nearly a month. Not that I mind," he said with a smile.

"Really?" She bolted up in bed and looked at Dean with a grin.

"Yes. Really. Get dressed, we're supposed to leave in ten minutes," he said, standing up to grab himself some clothes.

* * *

Soon the couple approached the usual line up of vehicles, and Jo noticed Sam and Jane in the first one. She had come to like Jane the past few weeks, and considered her a friend. Jo was also glad that Sam had found someone. The next truck was theirs, and behind them were Eric and Derek. Sam informed Jo that Riss was refusing to come along as long as Jo was riding with Dean. Laughing, Jo received a wave from Chuck as she and Dean entered their vehicle and left. Sam and Jane had once again set out for various medical supplies and similar items. They found a Walgreens. Derek and Eric raided an old grocery store and game store. Eric was itching for some sort of entertainment at the camp. Dean and Jo had broken into a small abandoned mall. Often times Dean was skeptical about malls of any sort, because of the more hiding places Croatoans could be. At Jo's pleading look and puppy dog eyes, he finally agreed.

"I need other clothing, like underwear. And some other items…" she trailed on.

"Alright, just stay close okay?" The first place they entered was a simple department store and Jo made a beeline for the lingerie section. Watching her look through various bras and thongs through the light of her flashlight, Dean felt his jeans become uncomfortably tight. He partially wondered if she was just doing it to torture him with fantasy thoughts.

"What do you think of this one? It's a set," she purred as she held up a black and pink laced set. Dean's eyes grew large and the hand which held his gun shook slightly.

"I-I think it's great," he managed to say. She turned around and eyed him seductively with the lingerie set in her hand. Jo let out a small chuckle and threw it in her duffel. After grabbing a few more bras, she turned towards a shelf with different thongs.

"And this?" she asked. _'She's just teasing me now,'_ Dean thought. She was holding up multiple laced thongs that were all different colors.

"Oh hurry up Jo! You're killin' me here," he whispered with widened eyes. She just smiled in return as she moved to a different department to gather some "feminine things". Dean and Jo spent a few hours going through different stores in the mall, and just as they were about to leave got a rush of Croats headed straight for them. "JO!" Dean yelled, running towards her and shoving her behind him. Firing shots straight to the head, he slowly backed up with Jo behind him. Jo turned to her side and shot an approaching Croat that was only a few feet away from her.

"Dean!" Jo screamed in desperation. It was clear that they were outnumbered. She was starting to get really worried that they wouldn't make it out alive.

Dean reached in his jacket pocket, fumbling around until he found the grenade he was searching for. "Jo, run to the truck! Now!" he ordered.

"NO! Not without you," she tried to argue.

"Dammit Jo, just do it!" She hesitated for just a second until Dean shot her one of the scariest looks she'd ever seen on his face. It was the other side of Dean Winchester. The "Camp Leader" Dean. Seeing how serious he was, she bolted with her heavy duffel bag towards the Jeep waiting for them. Once he saw her open the door, he pulled the pin and ran like hell to the truck. Speeding away as fast as the truck would go, he saw in the rear-view mirror as the explosion killed at least fifteen Croats. "You okay?" he asked her, looking at his girlfriend in the passenger seat.

"Yeah," she responded. He could sense that something was off, she didn't look okay.

"Why don't you be honest with me, Jo?" he asked, looking between her and the road.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not okay. I know you well enough to know your 'okay' face. What's going through that pretty blonde head of yours?"

"I'm fine Dean. The whole situation just took me by surprise, okay? For weeks I've been living at the camp where everything's safe. First day back out here is just a lot to take in," she said, completely honest. Lost in her fun of raiding the mall, she forgot about the real danger. It took Dean being the leader he was to help her snap back into reality.

"Well, we'll be home soon. I think we deserve some peace, huh?" he said, reaching over and lacing his fingers through hers. Giving the back of her hand a quick kiss, he flashed a smile and headed for the camp they called home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Please continue to review and let me know what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! :)**_

MR. PRICE

Jo sat on the ground and was weeding the garden with Jane. Deciding that their situation at the camp may be permanent, Jane had the idea to start a garden so they could have some fresh foods. The two women sat opposite of each other, trying to keep the weeds from wrecking the plants.

"I don't know. Seeing the way the world is, I don't think anything can actually develop," Jane rambled on.

"Jane, it's clear that Sam is in love with you. Trust me; I've spent enough time around both Winchesters to know Sam's moods and he definitely cares about you. You're not just a fling, you're living in is damn cabin for Christ's sake!" Jo explained with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. What about you and Dean?" Jane questioned. When Jo didn't answer, Jane said, "Jo?" Turning around, she saw that her friend was gone. There was a dug in trail going straight through the garden and a flash of blonde hair. "JO!?"

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen building talking with Rosa, the main cook of the camp.

"Dean, calm down. It still has ten minutes to bake," Rosa said in a Spanish accent. "Your love for pie is something I will never understand eh?"

"I love pie," Dean stated with a serious expression.

"You also love that blonde chica of yours don't you?" Rosa hinted.

"Oh stop it. I'm not having this conversation. I'm just here for the pie."

"You are just like my son. Only concerned about the food. Can't slip in a little emotional conversation with him either," she said, thinking back about the memory of her son. Before Dean could reply with a smart remark his brother rushed through the metal door.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sam?" he questioned, his teasing tone with Rosa completely forgotten.

"It's Jo," Sam managed to spit out. Dean dropped the spoon he was playing with and ran out the door.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know. She was in the garden with Jane and then she was gone! Jane said she saw signs of a struggle in the garden, and a bit of her hair. We think she was taken. I've got people searching the camp as we speak," Sam recited, hoping to give his brother some hope.

"That's not good enough! Everyone meets in the wreck hall, now. You, Eric, Chuck, and I search the camp. Jane is in charge," Dean ordered, looking ahead for any signs of blonde hair.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes the whole camp had been searched and Jo was nowhere to be found. Returning back to the wreck hall, Dean stood in front of everyone with Chuck and Sam next to him. "Everyone accounted for?" Dean asked Jane.

"All but two. Jo, obviously, and Derek. He's missing," Jane explained, looking between Dean and Sam with fear in her eyes.

"Sam get ready, we leave now," Dean instructed, no trace emotion in his eyes except for anger. However, deep inside the only emotion he felt was the fear of losing Jo. Suppressing his fears was second nature as he focused on driving the Jeep with Sam in the passenger seat. "CAS!" Dean shouted. "Get you chicken-feathered ass down here right now or I swear I'll burn this whole camp down." Castiel suddenly appeared in the backseat of the Jeep.

"Hello Dean," he said in his usual gruff voice.

"Where the hell is she," Dean deadpanned.

"I assume you are speaking of Joanna."

"Yes I am speaking of Joanna. Where is she? Tell me now Cas!" Dean's hands were gripping the steering wheel tight enough to cause white knuckles.

"I understand the situation now. Give me a minute," the angel said, disappearing.

"Damnit!" Dean swore.

"He'll be right back," Sam assured, and sure enough the angel popped back into the backseat within ten seconds.

"She is in a town called Baraboo, Wisconsin. Joanna has been taken by a demon."

"What? How?" Sam voiced his questions as Dean turned the truck in the right direction.

"My first guess is Derek. Little bastard is the only one who wasn't at the wreck hall," Dean said, flooring the gas pedal.

"She is in a house on the edge of town. Good luck," Castiel said before departing.

"I don't know why the bastard can't just stay to help," Sam said, irritated.

"Because the damn angel war is more important to him. That's why." Dean sped down the highway towards Wisconsin.

* * *

Jo felt a pounding pain in the back of her head. Slowly waking up, she saw that she was in a cellar-like room. Taking in her surroundings she realized that she was tied to a table, with all her limbs bound. Craning her neck she noticed that she was stripped to her bra and shorts. _'You've got to be kidding me,'_ she thought. She also saw that there was only one door. Before she could take in any other significant details, the door opened.

"Ahh, nice to see you awake my darling," an icy voice purred. A man dressed in a butcher's outfit approached her with a menacing grin.

"What do you want?" Jo snapped, straining against her bound limbs.

"Whoa, slow down there dearie, introductions first. You see, I was born English, and I was raised proper. My name is Mr. Price. You will address me as so. I already know who you are, Joanna Beth Harvelle," the man said, his eyes flashing black.

"You're a demon," she stated.

"Blonde and smart! What a winner Mr. Winchester has on his hands here," the demon, Mr. Price, said. "Your dear neighbor, Derek, informed me that you were quite bright! That was until I beheaded him…" he mused.

"Let me go!" she protested, not going to give in to anything without a fight.

"Oh I'm sorry. That won't be happening. You see, I need you here in order to kill Dean Winchester. You are his lover, are you not?"

"Stay away from him!" she snapped, spitting in his face. The demon produced a cloth and wiped the hunter's spit from his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You have no manners, missy!" The demon smacked Jo across the face.

"Go to Hell," Jo said.

"Already been," the demon responded, grabbing a knife from a table behind Jo's head and plunging it into her upper arm.

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Great reviews for last chapter! I hope this one is just as good. I am currently writing chapter sixteen, so as I've mentioned previously, if you want to see something specific, please let me know! I have great plans for the story and I really hope you enjoy it. On to Chapter Nine!**_

IS THAT ASSHOLE DEAD?

Jo lay bound to the table, and her mind was racing. All she could think of was how bad she wanted to get out of there. Mr. Price, the demon who she was being held captive by, stared down at her menacingly. Holding a bloody knife in his right hand, he smiled at her. His butcher's apron was stained in red from her blood.

"Where is he? Maybe he isn't coming for his precious Joanna," the demon snarled. Jo didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer, and because of that he jammed the knife into her stomach. Screaming in agony, Jo wasn't sure how much longer she could stay alive. She knew that Dean was what the demon was really after, and she was a mere pawn in his game. Her death meant nothing to him, except some minor satisfaction and fun. "Well I really did think he'd be here sooner, I must say I am slightly disappointed," he mused. "Looks like we will just have to start the fun without him." Jo slammed her eyes shut as he used the knife to cut the straps of her bra, fully exposing her to him.

* * *

Dean snuck up the side of the third abandoned house they had found in Baraboo. Sam was right behind him, gun drawn. The brothers entered the house and found it quite. For a moment, Dean's heart sank as he thought they had hit another dead end. Once he heard a blood curdling scream, he immediately knew they'd found the right house. Springing into action, the brothers searched the first floor and found nothing. Sam nudged Dean and pointed with his gun at one of the doors in the kitchen. The younger Winchester slowly opened it and saw the grim looking staircase that led to the basement. Descending the stairs they heard another scream, and Dean couldn't take any more. He knew those screams belonged to Jo. Dean rushed past Sam and burst into the small room.

"JO!" he screamed and saw that his girlfriend was half naked and tied to a table.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you Mr. Winchester," the demon said as he slammed Dean against the cold cement wall.

"Let her go," were the first words from Dean's mouth.

"Let her go?" the demon laughed. "Why would I do that? We just got started." Mr. Price inched closer to Dean, holding up a knife to his throat. Dean saw Jo's blood on the knife and grimaced. "I'm going to make you watch everything, Dean. Then I'm going to kill your girlfriend. After you watch the life leave her eyes, I'm going to kill you." Before Dean had the chance to spit a smart ass remark at the black eyed demon, Sam stabbed him in the back with the demon knife. Watching the demon flash hues of orange and die, Dean let out a breath he had been holding as he fell to the ground.

"Jo," he said in desperation as he ran over to her. The fact that Sam was seeing his girlfriend topless didn't even bother him at the moment, he just wanted her safe. As he and Sam cut the bonds on her feet and wrists, Jo smiled.

"You came," she breathed, struggling to stay awake.

"Of course I came sweetheart," Dean said in a rush as he held her close for a few seconds, registering that she was in fact alive. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered against her blood-stained hair. Dean took his coat off and threw it around her shaking body.

"That asshole d-dead?" Jo managed to say.

"Yes, he's dead," Sam answered her, opening the door as Dean carried her up the stairs. Sam got in the driver's seat and Dean held Jo in the backseat against him. Looking down he could see her shorts were stained with blood, as was the rest of her body. It vaguely reminded him of some of his experiences in Hell. He shuddered. As Jo's eyelids began to close, she started to fade into unconsciousness.

"Jo, babe I need you to stay awake," Dean said, brushing hair away from her face.

"I-I can't Dean. I'm so tired," she said, moving her eyes to look at him.

"Sammy, drive fast," he ordered.

* * *

Once they pulled into the camp, Dean immediately picked Jo up and brought her to the building they called the Infirmary.

"Eliza!" Dean shouted running into the cleanest building in the camp. The fifty-five year old woman dropped her book and saw Dean carrying a bloody Jo into the back room.

"What happened?" she asked, in a serious tone.

"Demon. Had her strapped down, used knives…" Dean rambled on with a fearful look on his face. Dean lay her down on the exam table and Eliza grabbed various medical supplies.

"Find me some morphine," Eliza instructed and Dean searched a drawer full of syringes.

"This?" he questioned, giving her a syringe he found. She nodded in response and injected the medicine into Jo's arm. She set about cleaning Jo's body, and had removed Dean's coat from Jo's body to see the extent of her wounds.

"She's going to be just fine Dean. Looks like most of the wounds I can stitch or will heal normally. I don't know about head injuries yet, because she's unconscious," Eliza explained, her gloves full of Jo's blood. Dean stood next to Jo's head, holding her hand for dear life. He didn't believe what Eliza said until he could see Jo's eyes open and talking to him normally.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. His brother stuck his head around the corner and grimaced at the sight of Jo. "I need you to run to my cabin and grab a change of clothes for her. She'll need them when she gets up, and I'm not leaving here until she's okay," Dean said, looking to his brother for help. Sam nodded and left the infirmary.

"Okay I'm going to administer a general antibiotic, because we don't know everything that happened. The last thing we need is her getting an infection in her bloodstream."

"Okay," was all Dean could say.

"I'm telling you this because I might need you to hold her down. It's a painful antibiotic, but the only one I have in liquid form right now. She may seize up," Eliza explained. Dean nodded and watched Jo's face for signs of pain or consciousness. As Eliza injected the antibiotic, her hands squeezed into fists and Dean held her left hand. She didn't seize up, but the pain of watching her in such a condition broke Dean's heart.

"It's gonna be okay Jo," he said to her, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

PAIN IN YOUR ASS

"Ouch! Damnit Dean!" Jo yelled as Dean started to change her bandages.

"Stop being such as baby," Dean retorted with a small smirk. "Come on, we gotta keep them clean. Eliza's orders," he continued in a more serious voice.

"Bite me," Jo snapped.

"I just might," he mused in response. Jo lay on their bed as he peeled the tape off on her side. She winced in pain from the removal of her largest bandage that was taking the longest to heal. "Sorry," Dean muttered.

"I need a freakin' drink," she commented, fidgeting.

"Stop twitchin' like that, you're making this difficult!" Dean said, trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Once her bandages were changed for the day, the couple went to the kitchen to eat some lunch. Dean brought two plates to their small table that they shared with Jane and Sam.

"How ya feelin' Jo?" Sam asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Just peachy," she responded, stabbing at her potatoes. She was so sick of instant potatoes, and couldn't wait for their garden to start producing actual food.

"No sarcasm there," Jane teased, giving Jo a smile. Dean was usually quiet during meal times, and let the girls and Sam take over conversation. Normally he would get lost in his thoughts, and sometimes eavesdrop on other people's conversations. He knew Jo had a right to be crabby; he wouldn't be a happy camper himself after what she went through. However, he spent most of his time watching over her, afraid to let her out of his sight again. It didn't help her mood that he was constantly watching her like a hawk. Lost in his thoughts, he stared at Jo. Suddenly, Castiel came with a flutter of wings.

"Dean," Castiel said. Jane half scared to death jumped and accidentally kicked Sam directly in the shin.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed, grabbing his shin and looking at Jane.

"Sorry," she muttered, her heart still racing.

"Dean I need to speak with you," the angel said. The few other members of the camp that were sitting at the couple tables looked at Castiel with wide eyes. Castiel didn't make appearances in front of everyone very often, so it was a rare occasion.

"I'll meet you back at my cabin, Jo and I are almost finished," Dean said, still looking down at his food.

"No. Now," Castiel insisted. Sighing, Dean looked up to the others gathered in the kitchen and nodded for them to leave. Once Castiel was alone with just Dean, Jo, Sam, and Jane, he put his focus on Jo. "Glad to see you are alive," he said looking at her injuries.

"Thanks…" she answered with a confused look.

"Dean we are starting. Balthazar created multiple safe zones throughout the world, and we've begun to exterminate the Croatoan. It's working so far," Castiel explained. Dean's face lit up and he gave the angel a genuine smile.

"Cas, that's great!" Sam said, the pain in his shin forgotten.

"Yeah, when can we get outta here?" Jo asked, anxious for the world to be rid of the Croats.

"It will be some time yet. The process is complicated and it will still take time. I will update you as soon as I know more," Castiel said before leaving the two couples alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Whatever!" Sam said in frustration, throwing his cards down on the table. He was at Dean's cabin playing poker with Dean, Randy, and Eric.

"Don't be a sore loser Sammy," Dean said with a chuckle. Eric just shook his head and finished his beer.

"How you boys doin'?" Jo asked, walking out of the bathroom in a tiny tank top and shorts. Her remaining bandages sticking out from under the shirt. Randy gave a cat whistle to Jo as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it Randy," Dean told the younger man who couldn't be older than nineteen.

"Jo can you grab me a beer?" Sam asked, turning around to face her.

"Yep," she replied, bringing him one and standing next to Dean with her hand on his shoulder. "Are you winning?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sure am," Dean replied, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well I'm going to bed," she announced and started back towards the bedroom.

"I'll be in for bandages in about a half hour," he called back and smirked when he heard her growl in annoyance.

"She's a pistol," Eric commented, dealing the cards.

"Tell me about it," Dean commented.

"I think I'm actually gonna go. Jane is waiting," Sam said, giving Dean a smile. Sam walked out of the cabin and may his way down the path to the one he shared with Jane. Walking through the door, he saw her lying on the living room floor reading a book.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked coming up behind her and giving her sides a squeeze.

"Sam! You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not," she laughed. "Have fun at Dean's? How's Jo tonight?"

"Oh, her usual self. She's fine. I left a little early. Missed ya," Sam said, rolling to his side on the floor next to her.

"Oh really?" she said with a seductive smile.

"Really." The young couple got lost in each other for the night rolling around on the floor.

* * *

"Night man," Randy called as he and Eric left Dean's cabin. Dean picked up the remaining beer bottles and threw them away. Shutting the few lights off that were powered from the generator, he walked into the bathroom to grab Jo's dressing change kit. Stepping into the bedroom he heard Jo groan once she saw the bandages in his hand.

"Come on, Jo," he said. "It will be quick."

"Dean I'm fine. I don't need any more dressing changes. It's almost healed!"

"Quit fighting me on everything," he said, turning her over and lifting up her shirt to get access to her old bandage.

"No," she said, teasingly.

"Yes," he argued with a smile.

"Come here," she said, grabbing his neck to pull him down to a kiss. As their kisses continued to get heated, Dean stopped.

"Jo, we can't. You're not better yet," he interrupted. Feeling his jeans tighten, he knew he'd be making a solo trip to the bathroom later.

"Dean, I told you I'm fine. Please?"

"I don't want to rip any stitches Jo."

"We'll be careful, I promise."

"Jo…" Dean groaned, feeling her hand stroke him through his jeans.

"Dean. I'm sexually frustrated. Help a girl out. You gotta keep your girlfriend satisfied, don't you?" she said in a mocking voice. Dean couldn't respond because his instinct and need took over. Gently sliding her higher up the bed, he kissed every inch of her skin. Making sure to be extremely careful, he filled her in one swift motion and let his urges take over.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I look forward to your comments on this chapter!**_

I'm Sorry

Sam rolled over and reached his arm out feeling for Jane. Upon finding the spot next to him cold, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Jane?" he called from the small bedroom.

"Out here," she answered quietly. Sam stood up and stretched. His muscles protested against the movement and his back ached. _'Ice. I need some ice.' _He walked out towards the small kitchen in his cabin and saw Jane sitting at the table.

"Morning," he mumbled, looking for ice in the old refrigerator. Sighing, he found none and took a seat next to Jane. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing a map on the table.

"Oh I'm just planning."

"What?"

"You know, the other day Castiel said that their whole 'angel plan' was working so far so I figured I could start thinking about where I'm going to go," she explained, and gave Sam a small smile.

"You're not coming with Dean and I?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. Over the past months he had become so dependent on Jane that he didn't know how life would be without her. Dean became depressed and obsessed with finishing the Croatoan war that he didn't have much time for 'chick flick' talks. Sam had a lot of feeling pent up inside that Jane was there to listen to. He needed her.

"Well once this is over I don't want to impose on you two," she trailed on, refusing to look Sam in the eye.

"Jane, I want you to come with us. Dean has Jo, and I _need_ you. Please, don't go," he said, looking at Jane's fair complexion. She continued to stare down at the map so Sam grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Jane, why do you not want to come with?" he questioned.

"Of course I want to come with, but I don't even know what to call whatever it is we have! I care about you Sam, but I can't help but think that once the angels fix this virus that we'll just go our separate ways."

"Stop. Don't think that. Don't you dare. I care about you more than you can imagine Jane. I've always had my brother, Dean and I have been to Hell and back. Literally. But I have never felt as happy as I am with you, and that's despite the world wide virus that infected our planet. I want you to come with us, even if I have to kidnap you and throw you in the back of a truck, you're coming," Sam explained, letting a small smile show. Jane had unshed tears gathering in her eyes, and Sam immediately stood up and brought her into a tight embrace.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that," she mumbled into his chest. "Where are we going to go then?" she asked, sporting laugh.

"Probably back to Bobby's. See what's left. That's the only place that Dean and I know as home," Sam said, pulling back to give her a kiss. "And as for a definition of what we are, I hope you understand this isn't some fling. I truly care about you, and Hell, we're even living together. I'd say were definitely in the phase that involves a commitment," he chuckled. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he leaned down to give her another kiss.

"Sam," she sighed in happiness as she leaned into his broad chest.

* * *

"Dean!" Jo shouted from the bedroom. Dean came rushing into the bedroom holding a knife in his hand.

"What?!" he said frantically. Upon entering the room he saw Jo trying to cover herself in front of Castiel. It looked like she was getting dressed, and Castiel was sitting on the bed looking at Jo with a confused expression. "What the Hell Cas?" Dean boomed. "Jo go to the bathroom," he instructed, handing her a t-shirt that was lying on the floor.

"What is wrong?" Castiel asked, looking from Jo's angry form to Dean.

"Cas, you can't just pop up in the bedroom. Jo was getting dressed. Now she's probably pissed. And what if something else was happening in here, huh?" Dean said, setting the knife down on the dresser.

"I am sorry, but I don't see what the issue is," Castiel replied, still looking confused.

"Just, never mind. Don't barge in anymore. Knock. Or appear in the living room, got it?"

"I understand."

"So what's up now that you've thoroughly freaked Jo out?" Dean asked leaving the bedroom and gesturing for the angel to follow.

"We are about halfway finished. It seems to be working. However, there are continuous conflicts between the angels in Heaven. With God still absent, there's discretion on who should be running things."

"Angel politics. Great," Dean mused.

"Yes. Similar to your previous government."

"Well get on with it then, what's the news?" Just as Dean asked his question, Jo emerged from the bathroom wearing jean shorts and the t-shirt that Dean threw at her. Casting the angel an irritated glance, she moved toward the fridge and grabbed herself some water.

"I need your help," Castiel said, looking between Jo and Dean.

"With what? I thought you had to be dead to go to Heaven?" Jo asked, stepping besides Dean.

"It's not in Heaven. I need your help Dean. There is a camp, similar to this one in what used to be Maine. The wards were broken and I need someone to help create order to rebuild their camp while we finish exterminating the virus."

"Wait a second. You wanna whip me away to some other camp across the country to tell them what to do? Why am I getting roped into this?" Dean asked as he began to pace around the cabin. Jo raised her eyebrows at the angel's statement and looked at Castiel for further information.

"Yes. Their leader was killed during the attack, and I am too busy to help put their camp back together. We're too involved with the virus that Balthazar and I don't have time. Many of the other angels are less eager to preserve the human race due to the current arguments up in Heaven. I ask you this as a friend. Please Dean," Castiel asked, showing real emotion.

"Cas I don't know. What about this camp? What about Jo? Sam? Everyone else?"

"It will only be for a week or less, you have my word."

"Fine. Come back in a few hours and I'll be ready," the older Winchester agreed looking back at Jo. Once the angel was gone, he gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her. "You going to be alright?"

"I always am Dean," Jo replied. Inside she was angry with the angel for wanting to take Dean away from her. It felt like she just got him back. Another part of her was worried that something would happen, but she knew that Dean could take care of himself.

"You're in charge of the camp while I'm gone," he said, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"What? I can't run the camp are you crazy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"These people don't even know me that well, much less trust me."

"You'll be fine. You live with me, and you're _my girl_. Everyone can see that and it automatically earns you trust. It will only be for a week. Sam is here for help if you need it."

"Fine," she reasoned with a sigh. "The day you get back we are not leaving that bedroom Winchester."

"Oh sweetheart, I have no objection to that," he said with a wink and brought her in for a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Keep up the reviews**_**_! Love them. Apologies for the delay, I'm out of town and couldn't get the internet access to agree with me. Here's Chapter Twelve, I hope you all enjoy!  
_**

Cold

Dean hated traveling like the angels did. Teleporting didn't sit well with his body. Unfortunately, Castiel insisted. They arrived at the camp in Maine, and Dean was suddenly on edge. It looked like a battlefield.

"How many camps are there?" Dean asked out of curiosity as they walked through the smoking rubble.

"Hundreds throughout the world. Balthazar and I tried to preserve as many humans as we could," Castiel explained. Dean began to worry about Jo once he saw a crying woman huddled in the corner outside a shack. The angel and Dean walked towards a central area of the camp and Dean started to wish that Castiel had provided him with a coat. It was winter in Maine and he could see snow on top of some of the shacks. The twenty-some survivors gathered around Castiel and Dean. "This is Dean, the one I spoke of. He will help you rebuild. He is from a different camp across the country, and is a close friend. I must go, good luck to you all," Castiel said before disappearing.

"Hi," Dean said looking around at the cowering people in front of him who were in obvious need of help.

* * *

"Jo! I see sprouts!" Jane called from just outside Dean and Jo's cabin as she came rushing in.

"Really?"

"Yep. You're one step closer to no more instant potatoes," Jane said with a laugh.

"Thank God," Jo replied as she pushed her blonde hair out of the way. She was cleaning the cabin when Jane had arrived. Since Dean was gone, she had become lonely and it was only her second day without him.

"You doing okay dear?" Jane asked, putting a hand on Jo's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about the raid tomorrow. I just don't want to screw up and have Dean think he can't trust me, you know?" Jo rambled on.

"Oh you'll be fine. Sam tells me you were a great hunter, and I know you'll have no problem leading our raid. There's a reason you and Dean get along so well, and he trusts you," Jane assured her.

"I guess," Jo said, moving to the bedroom to change out of her dirty cleaning clothes.

Later that evening Jo was sitting with Sam and Jane at table in the kitchen building eating dinner. Picking at the instant potatoes, Jo drowned out the conversation Sam and Jane were having about world war II.

"Jo?" Chuck asked. Jo's head snapped up from her mess of potatoes and she looked at Chuck standing right in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Here's the list. Dean usually likes to look it over the night before and adds anything he thinks we might need," Chuck said with a smile as he handed her the clipboard he was always walking around with.

"Thanks," Jo said, trying to act authoritative. She took the clipboard and set it face down next to her. _'I'll look at it later,' _she thought. Once they finished dinner Jo went back to the cabin she shared with Dean. Sitting on the couch she looked over the list on the clipboard. "Toilet paper?" she said to herself as she looked over the list. _'Who is going? Where am I supposed to take them to? How do I even coordinate this?'_ For Dean it appeared to be so simple, but Jo was overwhelming herself with how to go about a normal raid. Realizing that her first step was to find out who was going, she called a meeting.

An hour later Riss, Chuck, Eric, Sam, Jane, and other camp members were standing outside her and Dean's cabin.

"Okay, I guess I'm leading the raid tomorrow because Dean is gone. So who is coming with?" she asked, looking at Sam.

"Well Jane and I are in of course," Sam said.

"I'll go," Eric said, giving Jo and encouraging smile.

"I guess I'll tag along," Randy said, crossing his arms.

"I'm for sure coming," Tanner, a younger boy said. Dean had finally given him the 'OK' for the next raid since he turned sixteen.

"Riss, will you be joining us?" Jo asked with minimal hate in her voice. In response the woman rolled her eyes and stomped away. "I take that as a no. Okay, well I'll see you all in the morning, at dawn." Everyone cleared out of the cabin except for Sam.

"You seem a little nervous," he commented, following Jo inside the cabin as she grabbed herself a beer.

"A little. I just don't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt."

"Dean is like that too," Sam nodded, accepting the beer she offered him.

"I don't know how he does it. Puts all that stress on himself, I mean."

"That's just Dean for you. It's what he does," Sam said as he watched his brother's girl chug a whole beer. _'They really are made for each other,'_ he thought to himself with a smile. "It will go just fine. You need help with anything?" He offered.

"Actually, yeah I do. Can you look over this list and tell me if I'm missing anything I need to add?" she asked as she handed him the clipboard. Sam looked it over and scribbled a few things on it and handed it back to her.

"If I were you I'd find an abandoned Target or a store like that. Jane and I usually stock up on supplies at the local hospitals and find small stores here and there. You take Eric and Randy with you. Jane and I can have Tanner tag along with us. Everything should go just fine, and Castiel said that their plan was working right? So that means we won't have to be doing this much longer I hope," Sam said, giving Jo a hopeful smile.

* * *

"Dean, where should we put this?" A short, stout man asked.

"Medical supplies will go in that building, we'll be getting more when I take you guys on a raid," Dean explained, walking around with a can of spray paint to mark various demon traps. The camp in Maine was progressing slowly, but Dean was able to help them organize the remains. He also spent a half a day digging graves with a few of the uninjured men. Depressing as it was, he was able to stay focused and help the poor souls who endured a viscous attack. This camp was poorly furnished compared to Camp Chitaqua. He missed Jo terribly, and thought of her each night. Part of him worried about something similar to what happened in Maine happening to their camp, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. It had been almost a week since Dean arrived in Maine, and he was starting to get anxious to return home.

"Carl, get everyone together if you can. We're going to organize a raid so I can get back home," Dean said. He knew these people wouldn't recover for a long time, but he did his part in keeping them safe and teaching them basic hunting skills along with cleaning up the camp. The only thing that scared him was how thick the Croats were out here on the east coast compared to his area. He knew they would need to take extra caution and longer raids to decrease the risk of infection or death. Shivering from the cold weather, he shrugged his borrowed coat tighter to his body and continued with the spray paint.


	13. Chapter 13

Take Me Home

"Load up!" Jo shouted to Randy who was carrying the last duffel into the back of Dean's Jeep. "Let's get outta here," she said as she jumped into the driver's seat. They drove all night to get back to camp. Eric was in the passenger seat, and Randy and Tanner fell asleep in the back.

"So you happy for Dean to get back?" Eric asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. You've no idea."

"You guys are good together," Eric mused. Jo laughed at his comment and looked over at him.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean before you popped up at camp he was always so serious. Since you've been around his sense of humor returned, and he seems a lot happier," Eric trailed on, checking the backseat to see if Randy and Tanner were still asleep. Eric knew that Randy liked Jo, but he would never say anything to Jo or Dean about it. He knew that would only cause a fight.

"Thanks, I guess," she said with a smile.

"How do you guys know each other anyway?" Eric wondered aloud.

"He and Sam would stop in at the Roadhouse between cases. That was a bar my ma used to own. Occasionally they'd let me work a case with them here and there, but they just strolled through every now and then. Known the Winchesters for years," she explained, keeping her eyes on the road. "Then Carthage happened and my mom died. Dean and Sam rescued me from a demon, I have bad luck getting captured it seems, and I went to Uncle Bobby's. Cas brought them here and four months later he brought me too." Eric was entertained by the story, and didn't know that she had been so involved in the notorious adventures of the Winchester brothers. Sam would occasionally tell stories about things they'd experienced, and Eric found it fascinating.

"That's a Hell of a back-story. I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's okay. I had my time to mourn at Bobby's. She would want me to keep fighting. So that's what I do, each and every day," Jo said, and soon became lost in her own thoughts for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

The raid went okay with the survivors of the camp in Maine. Dean stood outside a vehicle as it was being unloaded and helped direct people. There was a young girl next to him who had to be no older than seven. She took a liking to Dean and tried to help with what she could.

"You going home soon Dean?" she asked with her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"I'm afraid so Lizzy. You guys will be okay. Castiel is looking out for you," he tried to assure the young girl. She smiled back up at him as he continued giving orders to the campers.

"RUN!" a woman shouted as she ran towards them. All of a sudden a group of Croatoans swarmed towards them.

"Get to the shelter!" Dean yelled at everyone and watched them flee to the protected brick building they furnished for this purpose. Dean scanned the area, looking for anyone that wasn't fleeing towards the shelter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the little girl named Lizzy crying in the corner. She looked lost and scared, and Dean immediately ran towards here while trying to fight off the Croats with limited bullets. "LIZZY! Run," he tried to tell her, but she was too scared to hear him. Her cries were drowning out his voice. Running towards her he picked her up in his arms and ran towards the shelter. The girl's mother was waiting at the door with tears streaming down her face.

"Lizzy!" the mother screamed, holding her arms out as Dean placed the young girl in them and turned to close the door. Before he could close it a Croat grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the doorway. Throwing him against a pile of rubble, Dean screamed in agony.

"Shut it!" he yelled at Lizzy's mother to shut the door of the shelter, and watched as the door closed with a loud thud. Turning towards the approaching Croats, he screamed, "CAS!" Seconds later just before Dean was done for, Cas appeared and zapped him back to Camp Chitaqua.

* * *

Jo was walking towards the wreck hall to meet up with Chuck and go over the supplies they picked up on the raid. On her way to the building she heard a scream. Whipping her head around she saw Castiel and Dean on the ground. Dean was screaming and holding his side. Dropping the clipboard she ran to Dean and skidded on her knees to the ground. "DEAN!" she screamed, seeing that he was injured. "Cas, what happened?" she demanded. "Chuck! Sam!" she called, hoping that someone would hear her.

"He was injured in Maine, everyone is safe and I got to him before the Croatoan did," Castiel said, looking down at Dean screaming. Randy and Eric had been walking by and ran to help.

"Lift him up, we need to get him to the infirmary," Jo instructed, not letting go of Dean's right hand. When the two men picked Dean up, he screamed even louder. Through the blood and clothes Jo could see fragments of glass and metal sticking out from his side. She didn't know how much blood he had already lost, and she prayed he would survive. "Eliza!" Jo called as they rushed Dean through the doors of the cleanest building on camp.

"Good heavens! Lay him down," Eliza said, dropping her book. She turned on the bright lights as they laid Dean on the examining table that Jo had been on just a few weeks before.

"Ahh!" Dean screamed as they straightened out his body.

"Go get Sam," Jo said, knowing that Dean would want his brother.

"Jo," Dean croaked, looking at her and squeezing her hand.

"I'm right here honey," she replied, grabbing a nearby towel to clean his forehead.

"We're going to have to remove all of this," Eliza started, "it's going to hurt. I'll grab some morphine." Eliza ran to a cart and grabbed a few syringes.

"Jo, I'm sorry," Dean said with a pain stricken face.

"Dean it's okay. It's going to be okay," Jo tried to reassure him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hold him down," Eliza said as she administered the morphine and prepared to remove the shrapnel. Once she began pulling the first piece of glass out, Dean clenched down on Jo's hand even harder. Blood rushed from his left side, covering the examination table.

"Stay with me Dean," Jo said, moving her face closer to his and trying to smile for him.

"Jo," he said, looking at the single tear falling down her face.

"Shh, it's going to be fine," she tried to reassure again.

"Jo I need you to hold this," Eliza said as she handed Jo various medical instruments to keep them from becoming contaminated. Sam burst through the door and ran straight to Dean.

"Dean!" Sam said, seeing his brother in a bloody mess on Eliza's medical table.

"S-Sam," Dean said, looking to his brother and attempting at a smile.

"Eliza, let me help" Sam offered and Eliza gratefully accepted. While Eliza and Sam began stitching Dean up, Jo tried to hold him down and keep him calm. Halfway through the stitches Dean started to lose consciousness.

"Jo. I love you," he whispered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

_**A/N: PLEASE tell me if you guys liked this chapter or not. I had fun writing it, and I really want to know what you think. Questions, Comments, Concerns shoot me a review or PM. As always, thank you for the support!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Please continue to review! I would appreciate it! Love hearing your guys' comments. Hope this chapter is a good read, much more to come!**_

Hang On

_Dean walked down an abandoned road. Looking on his left he saw his childhood home. "Heaven?" he said out loud._

_"Dean," a voice called from behind him. Turning, Dean saw a man dressed in simple clothes with his arms crossed. "You sure have an awful time staying alive, don't you?"_

_"Who are you?" Dean demanded, his hunting instincts kicking in._

_"My name is Hadiel. I'm one of Castiel's friends. It is not your time yet. Do me a favor and stop trying to get yourself killed. We've got enough to deal with up here and down on Earth," the man said with a chuckle and moved closer to Dean._

_"You're going to bring me back?" Dean asked with hope brewing inside him._

_"Of course. I have to. You are a vital part of the next phase of our plan," the angel stated as if it was common knowledge. Before Dean could ask any further questions, Hadiel reached out and touched Dean's forehead._

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Dean saw Jo hunched over in an uncomfortable looking chair. She appeared to be sleeping and was holding onto his hand.

"Jo?" he croaked, realizing how badly his body craved water. Her head immediately shot up and she smiled with unshed tears.

"Dean?" she questioned, looking him over. Once he attempted to give her a smile of reassurance, she let her tears fall freely. "I thought I was going to lose you. There was so much blood and I didn't know what to do," she sobbed as she rested her head on his arm. Dean stroked her hair in hopes to comfort her, and an ache developed in his chest from seeing her so sad.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm okay, I'm right here," he said, and lifted her head so he could see her face. She leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. Resting her forehead against his, she reached her hand up to the side of his face.

"You said you loved me, Dean. I didn't know if you were going to come back from this one," she whispered.

"Did I say that?" he sarcastically asked with a small laugh. Hearing his attempt at humor she managed a weak smile.

"You did," she replied, looking into his green eyes. She didn't expect him to say it again, and was quite surprised that he said it at all. _'The fear of death makes you do crazy things,'_ she thought to herself. "Did you say it because you thought you were going to die?" she blurted out. His face became serious and he stared back into her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that. Ever. I regret nothing. I said what I feel. The thought of an impending death just gave me the courage to say it out loud." Jo's face moved a few inches back and she looked at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to tell me that you really love me?"

"Yes. I love you Joanna Beth Harvelle. Always have, always will," he said as he brushed a lose strand of hair back. Jo didn't say anything back, but instead leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Desperately trying to be close to the man she thought she may never get the chance to speak to again moments before, she showered him in kisses. Pausing to quickly catch her breath, she smiled.

"I love you too. You _and_ your stubborn ass," she said and continued her kisses. Dean smiled into the affection she was giving him until a sharp pain shot through his side.

"Ahh," he moaned in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, carefully examining his side.

"Don't think so. It's okay though, wrong place for us to be… you know," he teased.

"I'll get Eliza." Minutes later Jo returned with the older lady in tow.

"Mornin' sunshine," Eliza greeted with a smile.

"Eliza," Dean said. She handed him a few pills and gave him a glass of water.

"These will help with the pain. You've got quite the list of injuries. You suffered three cracked ribs, excessive blood loss, multiple stab wounds from the shrapnel, and I can't even remember how many pieces of glass I pulled outta you," she rambled on as she grabbed various supplies. "Now I know that you helped Jo with her bandages when she had that 'incident' so I assume she will return the favor. Only thing you'll need help with is putting this wrap around your torso after the bandages have been changed underneath. It's pretty difficult to do by yourself. I'll send you back with extra wrap and here's a bag with some dressing supplies for you. I also threw the bottle of pills in there for you. Keep him away from the whiskey," she said pointing at Jo to keep Dean in line. "I don't want him mixing those pills with alcohol. I'm serious Winchester," Eliza looked directly at Dean and gave him her best serious face. It was difficult for her to do, because she was not a very serious person unless she was stitching you up. Even then she would throw a joke or two into the conversation. "You're a lucky man," she finished, looking between Jo and Dean.

"Thanks Eliza. For everything," Dean said as he slowly tried to get up. Moving to a sitting position was extremely painful, even though he was going slowly.

"I'll go grab Sam before we leave. Just in case you get dizzy walking back to the cabin," Jo explained as she exited the infirmary building.

"Jo, I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine!" he tried to call after her but she was already gone and on her way to get his younger brother.

"I hope you know I meant that you were lucky for more than just being alive. That girl didn't leave your side. She wouldn't even eat anything I brought her," Eliza commented as she began cleaning the small room.

"I know. I'm a lucky son of a bitch. That stubborn, pig headed, naive, fearless blonde woman is the only woman I've ever said 'I love you' to. The scary thing is that I really meant it," he said, smirking at Eliza.

"Well I can tell you nobody is complaining about you two; you've been in a hell of a lot brighter mood since she showed up. Never knew you could smile so much," the older woman teased and winked at Dean before leaving the room. "Except maybe Riss, she's a complainer" she added, popping her head back in the doorway. Dean laughed and continued the task of trying to stand up.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful review! I love hearing from you guys. Chapter 15 we have Dean going a little stir crazy. Hope you like the chapter, please let me know your thoughts on how the story is progressing! **_

I'M FINE

"Jo!" Dean called from the couch.

"What?" she said from the bathroom where she was getting ready.

"Come here."

"What?" she repeated as she walked towards him half dressed.

"I'm lonely," he pouted.

"Lonely? Dean you've been inside for one day. Sam was here all day yesterday, how are you lonely?"

"Sit with me," he said with a pleading expression. She smiled and sat next to him on the red couch he had in the cabin. "I can't stand just sitting here," he explained.

"Now you know how I felt when you babied me after my accident," she teased and leaned in to kiss him. She could feel him tense up, and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"That wasn't an accident. Stop calling it that. It was a kidnapping and torture fest with a demon," he snapped and was obviously mad about the memory.

"Well that sounds a bit harsh. I'm trying to forget about it Dean, that's why I call it an accident."

"I'm just saying. Don't brush it off like it was nothing. You were seriously hurt."

"Dean. You're the one who is injured now. Not me. I'm fine. See?" Jo said as she lifted up her tank top which revealed slowly healing scars. He reached towards her and traced them with his fingers.

"I know," he whispered, running his hand down her side. Noticing she was just in her underwear, he moved his hand further south.

"Dean! You can't even sit up straight! Not happening right now!" she said with a laugh as she swatted his hand away.

"Please?" he pleaded, giving her his best puppy-dog look.

"No," she laughed and stood up. "Did you change your bandages today?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly. She knew that was his lying tone.

"Dean," she chided.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me," she said grabbing his bandage kit.

"Fine. No I didn't. But I _did_ take my pain meds," he commented.

"I'm sure you did!" she said as she came out of the bathroom with the supplies. "Here, change them and I'll help you with the wrap when you're finished. He sighed as she helped him stand up so he could change his own bandages. She left him in the living room so he could have some privacy and returned to the bathroom to grab her jeans she left on the floor.

* * *

"Sam?" Jane called as she entered their cabin.

"Yeah?" he answered from the bed. He hadn't gotten out of bed all day and it was already past noon.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Jane asked as she came over to him and set her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"I don't feel the greatest," he commented and coughed.

"I can see that. You want me to have Eliza come check on you?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I just got a cold. Not much she can do for me. I might go keep Dean company though. He's probably driving Jo nuts by now."

"How? He's been back for one day. You spent most of the day over there yesterday?" Jane asked, tiding up their small bedroom and throwing away Sam's used tissues.

"You don't know Dean when he's sick or injured. He's a huge pain in the ass," Sam explained, straining to sit up.

"Bigger pain in the ass than most days?" she joked and smiled at Sam.

"Oh honey you have no idea," Sam mused as he pulled on a fresh t-shirt and some sweatpants.

* * *

Sam made his way over to Dean and Jo's cabin and passed Randy on the way.

"Hey Sam!" Randy said with a wave.

"How's it goin' Randy?" Sam responded.

"Man you sound like shit."

"Thanks. Don't sugar coat it," Sam chuckled. "You want to have Chuck stop by Dean's later? Yesterday Dean said he wanted to talk to him about Jo's raid. I don't think she's had a chance to leave the cabin since Dean got back," Sam asked.

"No problem man. I'll let him know. Tanner, Eric, and I are fixing up a few areas of the fence first."

"That's fine. Thank you," Sam said as he continued towards Dean's cabin.

"Dean?" Sam called as he walked through the creaky front door.

"Sam thank God," Dean said exasperated. He was standing in the middle of the living room as Jo was wrapping his binding around his torso.

"How's it goin'?" Sam asked with his nasally voice.

"She won't let me do anything!" Dean complained and received a light smack to the back of the head by Jo.

"That's because you need to rest Dean. Eliza's orders. If I remember right you made Jo take it easy too. She didn't lose as much blood as you, so I can't help ya on this one," Sam said as he plopped down on the couch.

"You don't sound so good Sam," Jo commented as she fastened Dean's wrap.

"Yeah you look like Hell too," Dean added.

"Gee thanks guys. I'm pretty sure I have a cold. Thought I'd come bug you so Jo can escape for a few hours."

"Escape? I'm not that bad," Dean said and pulled Jo in for a kiss. She just laughed and went to the kitchen to grab Dean some water. "No! Jo I'm sick of that natural crap," he complained as he moved behind her. Turning her around, he gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Getting lost in the moment, she set the empty glass on the small counter and wrapped her arms around him. She was so worried she was going to lose him when he had popped up with Cas and was gushing blood all over. It made her realize that any kiss could be their last. It was a dangerous world, and she savored the time she got with him.

While Jo was lost in her thoughts and kisses with Dean, he reached behind her to grab the bottle of whiskey. Straining his stitches, he inched a little closer and must have seemed distracted because Jo's hand swatted at his. Their hands battled for dominance over the bottle of whiskey on the counter, and finally Dean groaned and gave up.

"Just one sip," he pleaded.

"Not with the pain pills Dean!" Jo snapped and put her hand on his cheek. "I just want you to get better," she said with a serious tone.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said as he remembered how much he had worried her over his injury. In all reality he was going to be just fine, but he knew how much she worried. He also remembered what he felt like when it was her that was healing from the demon attack. Sighing he gave her one last kiss on the forehead and went to sit next to Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Keep reviewing! I want to hear your thoughts! I am keeping the chapters short so that I can continue to update as frequently. **_

Antsy

Jo stood in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. So much had changed since the virus began, and she often thought of her old life. When she was little she used to dream of her father walking her down the aisle on her wedding day. She had dreams of all the fun things she would get to experience in life. Sadness set in as she realized she would never get walked down the aisle by her father. She would never get to have her mother plan a baby shower for her. She would never be able to give her parents grandbabies. She would never be able to take over her mother's business. Shaking her head and dismissing the depressing thoughts, she opened her bathroom drawer. Jo had the left side and Dean had the right. In her drawer she grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush through her golden locks. She could hear Dean moving around in the kitchen, probably trying to reach the whiskey she hid on top of the old refrigerator out of his reach.

"Dean give it a rest," she heard Sam say. They were quite the pair. Sam was over so Jo could have a break from Dean. It was only Dean's first day home and he was already getting on her nerves. She wanted to visit with Jane. Opening the bathroom door she walked towards Dean.

"I'm going to visit Jane for a while. I'll bring you some food on my way back?" she asked the brothers as she grabbed a sweatshirt off the hook by the door.

"Ask Rosa if she has any pie. I really could use some pie," Dean said, moving back towards the couch.

"Okay. I'll ask for pie," Jo mused and kissed Dean on the lips before she left. Walking to Jane and Sam's cabin, she knocked on the door before entering.

* * *

"Sam I can't sit here any longer," Dean complained as he continued to eye the bottle of whiskey that Jo had conveniently placed out of reach.

"How about another game of cards?" Sam suggested with his clogged nose.

"Alright, fine. Bring them over here," Dean instructed. Moving was very painful, even with the medication Eliza gave him. Sitting to standing, and standing to sitting were the worst. Sam grabbed the worn deck of cards and set them on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Halfway through their game of stud, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Dean shouted from the couch. Chuck and Randy walked through Dean's door and waved at the Winchester brothers on the couch.

"How ya feelin' Dean?" Randy asked as he moved towards the brothers.

"Bored. Pent up," he responded.

"You're lucky to be alive. Here's the inventory from Jo's raid. She did a good job," Chuck said as he handed Dean the clipboard.

"I'm sure she did just fine," Dean mused as he looked over the list with a serious expression.

"Oh, this is from Eliza," Randy said as he threw a bottle of red liquid at Sam. "Cough syrup with codeine."

"Thanks Randy," Sam said as he smiled at the bottle. Eliza was such a mother hen, always looking out for everyone.

"When are you going to get the OK to be back to work?" Randy asked Dean.

"As soon as Eliza lets me," Dean answered.

"Can't be _all_ bad. You get to share a cabin with that hot piece of ass of yours," Randy joked and gave Chuck a playful hit. Dean looked up from the list he was examining, and shot Randy a death glare.

"Get the Hell out of my cabin Randy," Dean snapped with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh come on, I was just playin' around," Randy defended himself with a lopsided grin.

"OUT!" Dean yelled, fully annoyed with Randy's presence.

"Damn. Crab-ass," Randy muttered as he hurried out the door.

"Calm down Dean," Sam reasoned, giving his brother a pointed look. Chuck stood against the small table and looked awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Well Randy, Tanner, and Eric were fixing a few parts of the fence. Other than that things are going just fine. We're stocked for a while and everyone seems to be holding up alright. Well, as alright as trauma survivors get. Everything is under control. You've nothing to worry about. I'll check in daily, and Jo can help me with what I need considering you're out and Sam looks deathly sick. No offense Sam," Chuck said.

"None taken," Sam mumbled and blew his nose. Dean ran a hand down his face and processed Chuck's words.

"I don't need Jo out there dealing with it. Just come to me and I can help you," Dean reasoned.

"Dean, she is plenty capable on her own. You can't treat her like a china doll," Sam said, throwing his most recent tissue into the growing pile next to him.

"Chuck thanks for stopping by. I'll talk to you later," Dean said, ending their visit. Once Chuck was safely out of ear shot, Dean gave Sam a worried look. "Sam, I don't treat her like a china doll. But you didn't go through weeks of bandage changing and nightmares with Jo. I did. I know how badly that demon kidnapping affected her, and I also know what she can and cannot handle. If I can take care of something, I will. I don't want to pass on my responsibilities to her," Dean explained, their card game forgotten.

"I'm not saying that Dean. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. But I also know that you put _way_ too much responsibility on yourself. It's okay to ask for help sometimes. I know you hate being cooped up in here, but you need to get better. Stop trying to drive Jo nuts so she'll let you work," Sam argued.

"It is my responsibility Sam! Castiel and Balthazar created this place, and they chose me to lead it. If me leading this camp is our ticket to freedom once they finish offing the Croatoan, I'll take it," Dean spat as he struggled to sit up and went towards the bedroom. He needed space and wanted to be alone for the first time since he was brought back from Maine. Randy pissed him off with the smartass comments. Sam pissed him off with his lecturing and soul-searching speech. Leaning against the bedroom door he closed his eyes. Thinking back to when he first met Jo, Dean smiled. Life was so much easier then. There was no apocalypse, no angels, no Croatoan, no end of the world. The only thing they were worried about was coping after their father's passing. Demons, ghosts, and spirits were all they really had to worry about. He laughed to himself thinking about how strange that would sound to a normal person. Thing was, there wasn't any "normal" people left in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: WARNING! Mild Sex scene in this chapter. Just letting you guys know. It's not extensive, but it's still there. I really hope you shoot me a review and let me know what you think. I see plenty of views but I'd like to get to know more of you! Thanks again to those who regularly review, I love reading them and look forward to more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**

Blood Red

Dean was starting to get around easier, but still continued to pace and anxiously ask Eliza for the OK to return to physical work. The camp had maintenance that was necessary. Dean didn't trust Randy at all, and the others needed someone to guide them. Despite the fact that they were all functioning, many of the camp survivors could probably be diagnosed with PTSD, depression, anxiety, hallucinations, and various medical conditions if they were to seek out Eliza. Dean was on his way to the infirmary to talk with Eliza about removing his remaining stitches and carefully pulled on a button up. Walking into the infirmary he found Eliza taking inventory of different syringes in a cabinet.

"You ready?" she asked him with a sly smile.

"You have no idea," he replied with exasperation.

"Alright, let me see," she said gesturing to his abdomen. Dean removed his shirt and the tight wrap. Okay, let's have you lie down and see how the ribs are doing first. Dean did as instructed and hoped he checked out. After palpating his ribs that suffered injuries, she smiled. "Seems to be healing just fine. I can take the stitches out," she announced. He breathed out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and smiled back at her.

"About time," he said.

"Son you need to slow down sometimes. I think this rest did you good. You'll still have to take it easy and go slow these next few days, you hear?"

"Yes Eliza, I know. Jo's continually reminds me. Sometimes I think she's your little spy," Dean teased and was ecstatic to be having his stitches removed. Slowly but surely, Eliza took out each stitch.

"You're good to go," she said with a smile and began to clean up the mess.

* * *

Dean walked past the wreck building and had just finished talking about reconstruction plans with Chuck. They hadn't heard from Castiel in a while, and Dean was beginning to worry. After his accident in Maine, he wanted to create a shelter building similar to the one he helped build there. Looking at Tanner and his little sister Missy talking outside their cabin, Dean sighed. He knew that Tanner and Missy had the hardest time here at the camp. They had lost both their parents and remaining family to the virus. Tanner was only sixteen, still young in Dean's mind, and his sister Missy was only twelve. Most days Missy helped out Rosa in the kitchen or went to visit Jane. Dean thought Missy was afraid of him, because she never came up and talked to him the way Tanner did. In fact, sometimes when Dean would stop by to check in on Tanner, she would walk inside or disappear. Jo figured Missy was just shy.

"Hey Tanner, Missy," Dean called as he walked past their cabin. Tanner smiled and waved at Dean and Missy just looked the other way. Shaking his head, he continued towards his cabin and looked forward to telling Jo the good news of his stitches being removed.

"Jo?" he called as he walked through the door. Looking at the scene in front of him, Dean's blood began to boil. Randy was sitting at _his_ table drinking _his_ beer. Sam sat opposite of Randy and had a worried expression on his face once Dean walked through the door. "Am I missing something?" Dean wondered.

"Randy just stopped by with Sam to drop this off," Jo mentioned as she moved around the small kitchen. She was grabbing Dean's whiskey. Judging his facial expression she knew he would want it.

"I see. Any particular reason why you're drinking my beer, Randy?" Dean asked.

"I…Uhh…Jo offered," Randy defended, looking to Sam for help.

"Oh. Jo _offered._ How kind," Dean replied with sarcasm.

"Dean," Jo chided.

"I'll see you out Randy," Sam offered and stood up to leave with the young man his brother apparently disliked. When the two men exited his cabin, Dean looked at Jo with a knowing expression.

"What?" she asked irritated. "Here," she offered him his whiskey.

"I got my stitches out. Eliza gave me the okay," Dean mumbled, trying to forget the fact that Randy was drinking his alcohol moments ago.

"That's great honey," Jo said with a smile and reached up to kiss him. "You know what that means, right?"

"Hell yeah I do," Dean replied and grabbed her hand. Rushing her to the bedroom he slammed the door behind them and began to undress Jo as fast as he could. He completely forgot about Randy as he started caressing his girlfriend.

* * *

"What's up your brother's ass?" Randy asked Sam as they walked back to Sam's cabin.

"Don't take it personally. When Derek took Jo, Dean nearly fell apart. I think he's just worried something will happen again. Plus, he's a bit moody because he's had to rest and be cooped up in his cabin lately.

"Yeah, sure," Randy responded disbelievingly.

* * *

Dean roamed over Jo's body as he took off her last piece of clothing. Leaning back he looked her over. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he appreciated her body.

"You're not so bad yourself Winchester," she teased and leaned up to kiss him. Their kissed went from passionate and delicate to hard and desperate. Dean teased her neck, and moved down to her breasts. Making her gasp in need, he smiled against her skin. He knew how to drive her crazy.

"I've missed you," he mumbled against her stomach as he graced it with kisses. She smiled and moved her hand to his growing desire. Stroking him slowly, she smiled as he let out a moan. "Can't wait any longer," he managed to say before he plunged into her making her groan in pain at first. It had been a while since they'd been able to be intimate due to his injuries and she had to adjust.

"Dean," she called out as he continued to move. The couple became lost in each other the rest of the evening.

* * *

Cuddled up against his side, Jo lay asleep. Dean could hear her even breathing and concentrated on the rhythm to help him asleep. Just before he was about to fall into unconsciousness, her felt her squeeze his arm. Looking down at her face he saw tears streaking down her cheeks. "Jo," he said, trying to wake her up. He assumed that she was having a nightmare and didn't want her suffering any longer. All of a sudden she screamed out in pain and began seizing in his arms. Worry set in and he sat up trying to help her. "Jo!" he called, as she continued to convulse in his arms. After the longest minute and a half of his life she opened her eyes and screamed. Thrashing against Dean she cried. "Come here babe, it's okay," he tried to comfort her but still had no idea what was going on. "Jo, what happened?" he asked. It took her a few minutes to calm down, and Dean assessed her for any injuries.

"My mom. I relived my mom's death," Jo whispered in fear.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Shoot me a review and let me know what you think! _**

Surprise

"Why is she having nightmares about Ellen's death?" Dean demanded as he spoke with Castiel on the porch of his cabin.

"I am not sure. I will speak with Balthazar. We are very busy Dean, but I will find time to discuss the matter with him," the angel promised.

"Yeah, you better find time! From someone who's literally been to Hell and back, this isn't a normal nightmare. She started to seize. There's obviously something wrong."

"I told you I will look into it. We are still working on the virus. It is not an easy task."

"Yeah well neither is taking care of trauma survivors at a camp you decided to make me run. Fix the Croatoan problem so the world can go back to normal, and fix my girlfriend!" Dean shouted as he left Castiel standing by himself on the porch. Dean knew that he may have been a little harsh on Cas, but he was frustrated. Jo was resting in their bedroom and Dean went to check on her. She appeared okay, but there was no warning from her nightmare the night before.

"Dean," Jane said as she carefully entered his cabin. He turned around and looked back at his brother's love interest. "Eliza sent this over, it's a sedative." Dean walked up to her and took the bag of syringes Eliza had sent.

"I'm not sure how much good sedatives are going to do. If another one of these nightmares happens I'll think about it. She's resting now," Dean explained as he set the bag down on the counter. "How's Sam?" he asked.

"Oh he's just fine. Getting over his cold. He's got Randy and Eric finishing the repairs and he's also bringing over some ideas that he and Chuck came up with for the shelter."

"Okay," Dean said dismissively. Jane was about to leave until she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Dean's head snapped towards the bedroom door and he stormed in. Jo was thrashing about on the bed, and she appeared to be fighting something off. "JO!" he shouted, trying to wake her up and not get hit in the process.

"I'll get Eliza!" Jane yelled as she ran out of the cabin. Truth be told she really hated life or death situations. She wasn't used to it like Jo was. She hadn't grown up a hunter and the reality of how fragile life was frightened her. She ran towards the infirmary she had just came from to get Eliza.

Dean could see red marks forming on Jo's throat and looked around for the attacker. It was obvious that something was attacking Jo, or threatening her safety. Dean didn't know what to do, and watching Jo writhe in pain was torture. Finally, she stopped seizing and relaxed in his arms. "Jo," he said, trying to wake her.

"D-Dean?" she asked with a haze.

"Jo, I'm here. Are you okay? Hurt? What happened?" he bombarded her with questions. Eliza came through the door at that moment with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't overwhelm her Dean," Eliza said as she tried to push him out of the way so she could assess Jane's injuries. Dean looked at the older woman skeptically, as he was fully irritated that she pushed him out of the way. He knew she was only trying to help Jo, but he needed to be right next to Jo. He needed to be there for her. Jane stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. "Explain what happened," Eliza said with a soothing voice as she looked at Jo's throat that was slowly beginning to fade from red and bruise.

"T-this man. He was trying to choke me," Jo whispered. It was painful to talk, but she knew they needed the information. She looked to Dean and reached her hand out towards him. Grabbing her hand, Dean shifted so he was on the bed next to her. He positioned himself behind her so she was slightly sitting up. She could feel his taught muscles on her back and was thankful for the closeness.

"Who? Who tried to choke you Jo?" Dean asked, worried. She strained to look behind her and shook her head.

"I don't know who he was. I don't know why he tried to hurt me," she managed to say.

"Jane, go get Sam," Dean instructed. He was calling Castiel back down here to figure this out right away.

"Okay," she muttered and left the cabin in search of her boyfriend. Eliza continued to look Jo over and assured Dean that there were no serious injuries.

"She'll have the bruises for a while, and ice will help. I would give you an anticonvulsant to try, but we don't have any. Also, I'm not sure how comfortable I would be with that, seeing as I haven't witnessed a seizure myself. You two need to start getting healthy," Eliza tried to joke. She received a weak smile from Jo and an eye roll from Dean. Eliza soon left and Dean was left alone with Jo.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Knowing it was a stupid question to ask, he winced.

"Yes, I am okay. Just a scare. I'm fine Dean," she tried to sooth his concern.

"No. You're not fine Jo. You're scaring the hell out of me. Something's not right," Dean explained and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Slowly standing up Dean walked towards the kitchen to grab her some water. He knew what being choked felt like, and water was usually something that helped with the soreness.

"Dean?" Sam asked, walking into the small kitchen of his cabin. Dean didn't respond to his brother. Instead, he motioned for Sam to follow him to the bedroom. "What's going on?" Sam asked, confused.

"CAS!" Dean yelled at the ceiling as they entered the room where Jo was resting on the bed.

"Sam?" Jo said, fully confused as to why he was in their bedroom.

"What is it?" Balthazar said in annoyance as he appeared in the corner of Dean and Jo's bedroom.

"Pretty sure I called for Cas, pretty boy," Dean said, standing in front of Jo.

"Yes, well Mr. Winchester, Castiel is busy. Busy fighting a war in heaven and exterminating the Croatoan so life as we know it can proceed in existence," Balthazar explained as he leaned against the wall and examined his fingernails.

"There's something wrong with Jo," Dean deadpanned.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, completely confused as to what was going on.

"I had a nightmare last night and one this morning where I had a seizure. Jane didn't tell you?" Jo asked in confusion.

"I've been busy. Seizures?" Sam asked.

"Not just seizures. She was dreaming she was being attacked and it resulted in real choke marks on her throat. Someone choked her through a damn nightmare!" Dean said. Balthazar's eyes lit up at Dean's statement, and he moved closer to Jo. Instantly Dean moved in front of her, and gave the angel a skeptical look.

"Easy caveman, I'm just looking her over," Balthazar said with an eye roll. Once he touched Jo's forehead he looked back at Sam and Dean. "Jo, I'm going touch your stomach, alright?" Balthazar asked and smiled when Jo nodded. Carefully resting his hand on her abdomen he jerked his hand back. "I see."

"See? You see what?" Dean said in frustration.

"I am not positive, but I may know the cause of your 'attacking' dreams."

"Balthazar, Dammit what?" Sam said, fully annoyed as well.

"Someone is trying to steal something," the angel said with a knowing smile and leaned back against the wall again.

"What are you talking about, I have nothing," Jo exclaimed. She moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Dean looked pointedly at Balthazar.  
"Explain."

"It seems that Lucifer is still hell-bent on torturing you Winchesters. An easy way to do so is take something you love. Or in other words, will love."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, stepping forward.

"Jo is pregnant. Lucifer wants her baby. It's brilliant really. Easiest way to completely ruin you Dean. Not allowing him to have your brother, instead he will take your child," Balthazar explained and smiled as each of the human's faces fell.

"What?!" Jo screeched. Dean suddenly felt light headed and bumped into the back of the small dresser, attempting to maintain his balance. Sam's mouth hung open and he continued to look between Jo and Dean.


	19. Chapter 19

MOMENT OF TRUTH

"Just relax," Eliza instructed as she examined Jo. After Balthazar disappeared Dean rushed her to the infirmary for Eliza to confirm the angel's theory. Jo could feel her pulse bounding throughout her body and she felt like her head was spinning. She wasn't mommy material. She wasn't ready to be a mom. She could barely keep a plant alive back when she lived at the Roadhouse. How was she supposed to look after a human being? There was also the added fact that _if_ she was pregnant the Devil would literally be after her baby. _'This cannot happen. I can't do this,' _she thought to herself. Eliza continued to smile at her, but the woman's calm demeanor was not comforting to Jo as the older woman continued to ask her a series of questions.

* * *

Dean paced outside the exam room of the small infirmary. Placing a closed fist in front of his mouth as he continued to wear a path in the floor, Dean's mind was racing.

"Okay dude, you're making _me_ nervous," Sam tried to joke but Dean didn't even acknowledge him.

"I should have been more careful," he said to himself out loud.

"Dean, don't start with that. You don't even know if it's true yet. Plus, this could be a good thing," Sam tried to reason.

"How the Hell could this possibly be a good thing? Huh Sam? _If_ I managed to impregnate my girlfriend, not only will she probably dump my ass but I'll also have the Devil after my child! Explain to me how one part of that sounds like a good thing," Dean yelled. He hoped that Jo hadn't heard his little outburst, but quickly reasoned that the walls were solid brick.

"Dean, just take a minute and calm down. You've always wanted a family, and we'll find a way to deal with Lucifer. Can't you just enjoy something for once?"

"Family? A family? Yes Sam, you are right. I _have_ always wanted a family. Hell, if we weren't stuck in this fucked up reality I might even try to start one with Jo someday. But this isn't the way it's supposed to happen. Jo and I can't bring a kid into this messed up reality. She deserves better. She should have gotten married, had a job she loved, been given a nice house, and then have the option to start a family if she wanted to. Now she's stuck with a Winchester at a freak show survivor camp during a lethal virus epidemic."

"Dean! Stop! You're getting way to ahead of yourself! Quit conjuring up these crazy ideas. Sit your ass down and wait patiently," Sam instructed as he put his hands of each of Dean's shoulders. Before Dean could respond with a classic smart ass comment, Eliza opened the door and motioned for him to come inside the small room.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked as he walked into the exam room. He saw Jo lying on the table looking very pale. "Jo, are you okay? Is she okay?" he continued to ramble on.

"Joanna is just fine," Eliza said and put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Well what's going on? Babe?" Dean asked looking at Jo.

"Balthazar was right. I'm pregnant," Jo whispered with a worried look on her face. Dean stood at her side and silently nodded.

"Okay," was all Dean managed to get out.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Eliza said as she exited the room.

"I'm sorry," Jo again whispered. She continued to avoid eye contact with Dean.

"Jo. Look at me," Dean said in his serious voice. He turned her head to face him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Dean!" she screamed. "I should have asked for birth control from Eliza, or…or… something!" Jo was freely crying at this point.

"Stop. There's no reason for you to be sorry. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one with the magic potion here," he tried to joke.

"Dean," she laughed as he brushed the tears off of her cheek. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. What Balthazar said…Lucifer…" she trailed off.

"We deal with it. We're going to make it work. Hopefully Cas can finish up this damn virus extermination soon so we can come up with a game plan. But I don't know if he really understands the concept of time down here. Either way, we're going to make it work. Just…don't leave," Deans muttered the last part.

"Leave?"

"Yeah," he said, looking away.

"Dean, why would I leave?"

"Because of what I did to you," he said.

"I'm not leaving you Dean Winchester. After all, it takes two to tango," she said and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean stood next to her and held her hand in silence for what seemed like ages. In reality they were only in the exam room for thirty minutes. Once the couple had calmed down, they returned to their cabin.

* * *

Sam left the infirmary after hearing Jo and Dean's news. He went back to his cabin and found Jane taking a bath.

"Hey you," he said, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, sitting up a little more.

"Dean summoned Castiel down. Balthazar showed up instead, and told them some interesting news. Jo's pregnant and Lucifer is after her baby," he quickly said, letting out a sigh. Jane's face turned to shock and she dropped the wash rag that was in her left hand.

"What?"

"Yeah. I know. Quite the day. Thing is, I know Dean and Jo can deal with it but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm goin' to be living with the guilt of ruining their lives."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" she asked leaning over the tub and looking up into his eyes.

"Balthazar thinks that the reason Lucifer is after the recently discovered baby is because he's trying to torment Dean and I. I guess it's more so aimed at Dean because he wouldn't let me say yes to Lucifer. Now because Lucifer didn't get me, he's going after Dean's child. I've ruined their lives Jane," Sam said with tears welling up in his eyes. He had never cried in front of Jane, and wasn't about to start. Squeezing his hands into fists, he tried his hardest to suppress the emotion.

"Sam! Don't say things like that. You know that's not true. If I know Dean at all, he's probably freaking out. But I do know that once they get over this shock that this child will make them happy. They'll be very happy. Dean will protect Jo and the baby, you both worry too much. As much of a shock this whole thing is, these things happen and all we can do is deal with it," Sam gave her a small smile in thanks and sat on the floor of the bathroom in front of the tub to kiss her.

"I know there's a reason I let you live here," Sam teased.

"Oh yeah?" she responded and pulled him towards her. "It's kind of lonely in here," she purred and started taking his shirt off for him. Within seconds the small bathtub was quite crowded, and Sam allowed himself to smile with the woman he loved.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I would love to know what you think about this chapter! Please leave me a review! I value your input! Enjoy!**_

HYPEREMESIS

Two months had passed and Jo was already fed up with Dean. He insisted she not help with any of the physical labor around the camp due to her pregnancy. She was only just beginning to show and was suffering from morning sickness. She soon discovered that morning sickness was not specific to the morning, and happened throughout the day instead. Jane would visit her during the day, and Jo was at least able to visit the garden with her. Her cravings weren't too bad yet, but the smell of meat absolutely revolted her.

"Eat some more," Dean said as he pushed her lunch plate towards her. Lunch was some sort of stew, and Jo had only taken a few bites. She ate the bread but didn't like the meat in the stew.

"I'm not hungry," she argued.

"Jo, you need to eat."

"I do eat. I eat like a freakin' pig Dean. I just don't want any of this meat. It's gross," she complained.

"You've never complained about the stew before," Dean said, looking at her.

"I wasn't pregnant before," she snapped and pushed the food away. Dean had quickly caught on her frequent mood swings.

"Okay. You want my bread?" he asked, trying to get her to eat.

"Yeah," she answered and snatched the roll from his plate. "Sorry. I just don't want to sit in this building anymore," she explained and looked around and the other campers. Dean nodded and they stood up. She ate her roll on their way back to their cabin. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Raid's leaving in a few hours," Dean said, nodding at Eric and Tanner as they continued down the path.

"I'll miss you," she said, grabbing his hand.

"I'll try to hurry back. Bring you some goodies," he said with a smile and rested his hand on her back as they ascended the stairs to the porch.

"Don't forget Eliza's list," Jo reminded him and walked inside to plop herself on the couch. Eliza had made them a list of things that would be needed for Jo's delivery. "And find me some new books or something. The one's Sam brought over are so boring. I fall asleep reading." Dean laughed at her comment and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Jo lurched forward and put her hand over her mouth. Running to the bathroom she emptied the contents of her stomach. Dean knew the routine at this point and grabbed a glass of water. Entering the bathroom, he saw her on the floor panting.

"Water?" he offered. She gratefully accepted and stood up to brush her teeth. "You okay?" he asked, concerned etched on his face.

"Fine. Just that lunch," she reasoned.

"Jo, let's go check it out. I know pregnant women get morning sickness, but it seems like you're in here way too much," Dean said carefully. He knew there was a possibility that she would blow up at him. She said he worried too much about everything. To his surprise she turned around to face him and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

An hour later Eliza showed up with a bag of various medications. Dean had spoken to her and voiced his concerns about Jo. Eliza was used to his visits, because he seemed to fret over every miniscule thing. The fact that Jo had agreed to be seen told her that it was an actual concern.

"Hey Jo, how ya feelin'?" Eliza asked as she spotted Jo reading a book at the table.

"Sick. I'm always sick. Give me something for it," Jo complained. Her stomach and head throbbed each day, especially around meal times. She was so uncomfortable and she was only two months pregnant. Something seemed off.

"How many times are you throwing up, dear?" Eliza asked, quickly assessing her physically.

"Like three times, usually around mealtimes."

"More like four, and sometimes it's during the night," Dean corrected with a pointed glare at Jo for underplaying her problems. Eliza asked a few more routine questions and finally smiled at Jo.

"I'm almost positive that you have hyperemesis gravidarum. It's actually a common condition with pregnancy."

"What's that?" Dean asked, standing next to Jo.

"It's excessive vomiting. Different from morning sickness. With the amount you're throwing up, I'm pretty sure that's what you have. It's nothing to be concerned about, because it's easily fixed with some antiemetics. I'll give you some zofran and we can see how that works," Eliza explained. Jo smiled in thanks and looked relieved. "However, if this medication doesn't work we'll have to try something else. It is a danger to the fetus if you're not obtaining adequate nutrition, and you've probably lost more weight than you've gained so far. I know we've got a little baby bump growing here, but you've gotta continue to feed that hungry baby," Eliza said with a smile. She patted Jo's shoulder and looked at Dean to make sure he understood. Over the course of the months that Jo had been at Camp Chitaqua, Eliza had come to learn how stubborn Jo was. She thought she could face anything, and was constantly moving. She figured that was part of what made Dean and Jo so good for each other.

"Thanks Eliza," Dean said as the nurse left. "I'll go tell Sam I'm not going."

"What?"

"The raid. I can't go when you're starting this medication. Someone should be here with you to make sure you don't have any reactions," Dean explained like it was the most obvious answer.

"No. You are going on that raid. I'll be fine! It's normal, Eliza said so."

"Jo, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Stop treating me like I'm gonna pop any day Dean! I'm only two months along! We've got seven more to go sweetheart, I don't think we need to worry about that yet. I'll be just fine," Jo argued. She was getting irritated.

"Jo, I know. I'm not trying to treat you that way. I just love you, and I don't want anything happening to you. Or the baby," he added.

"Go. I'll have Rosa or Eliza check up on me. I will be okay Dean, I promise."

"You're a real pain in the ass. You know that?" Dean said with a smile and kissed her.

"Love you," she said while smiling into the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

LITTLE FRIEND

"How's Jo doing?" Eric asked as he and Dean sped down an abandoned road. Dean, Eric, Tanner, Randy, Sam, and Jane all left on the raid.

"She's okay. Dealing with morning sickness stuff," Dean commented, not really in the mood for conversation. He just wanted to get the job done.

"That's good to hear. Crazy isn't it?" Eric mused as he looked out the window at the passing terrain.

"Yep," was all Dean replied. He was lost in his thoughts about Lucifer and Jo.

"This is a pretty specific list," Eric said, looking down at the clipboard that held the 'baby supplies' list Eliza had made. Sam and Jane were on necessities and food duty this time, and Tanner was with Randy getting ammunition supplies. That left Dean and Eric to retrieve the items Eliza listed for Jo's pregnancy. "I don't even know what some of this stuff is," Eric said as he made a face at certain items.

"You and me both. We'll hit up a hospital first and then try to find an abandoned Target or something that sells baby stuff. Never in a million years thought I would be robbing Targets for baby food," Dean replied with a smile forming on his face.

The duo approached a hospital that Sam said he and Jane hadn't had time to raid before. Dean hated hospitals, they just reminded him of his father's death. As they walked through the hallways with flashlights the men stopped when Dean motioned to the sign above their heads.

"OB Ward," Dean muttered, and turned right. This hospital was in worse shape than others that Sam and Jane had found. It looked like when the virus hit this hospital was quite occupied. Dean could see papers scattered and various supplies strewn about.

"Here," Eric spoke up as he entered one of the rooms. All of the equipment looked foreign to Dean, and he suddenly became anxious. He had no idea how this process was going to work. Of course he hoped that Castiel would finish the virus extermination before Jo gave birth. However, he never seemed to have good luck in his life, and they were preparing for the worst.

"Let me see that list," Dean said, grabbing the clipboard. "Okay, I'll start with the medications she has listed. You work on finding some of this equipment." Dean tore off the bottom portion of the list. Eric nodded and began opening closets and finally found a supply room. Dean had wandered down the hall and found a big cart that had multiple drawers on it. Silently hoping this cart contained medications, he opened one of the drawers and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to spend any extra time in this creepy place. Grabbing syringes that were labeled 'Oxytocin' and 'Pitocin' he threw them in a backpack he had. He also threw in various IV bags that matched up with Eliza's list and found some IV equipment. He was surprised and slightly nervous at all the different medications that Eliza would be pumping into Jo.

Eric snuck around different shelves that held supplies. Looking down at his list, he saw a bunch of words he didn't recognize. _'How am I supposed to know what any of this crap is?'_ he thought to himself as he shined his flashlight around. "Delivery kit," he said out loud with a smile. Grabbing the large bag he stuffed it in the duffel he had carried in. "Now, what else," he said. Eric was able to find blankets, more IV supplies, needles, baby clothes and one of the little hats, and a stethoscope in that supply room. Those items only accounted for one fifth of the list Eliza made.

"Dean? I think I need help," Eric admitted as he called down the hallway. Dean rolled his eyes and approached the younger man.

"You need help? I'm the one who's going to have to witness all of this," Dean said, and moved past Eric to see what he could find.

* * *

Jo thrashed about on the bed and suddenly jolted awake. Panting, she sat up and looked for Dean. Realizing he was on the raid, her face fell. Her wrists were bright red as well as her ankles. In her nightmare she was being attacked by the mysterious man and she knew that the bruises would form on her wrists and ankles. Sighing, she got out of bed and walked to the small kitchen in the cabin. Since she found out she was pregnant, Dean tried to stuff extra food for her in the small refrigerator or cabinets. She grabbed a granola bar and went to sit on the front porch. Looking up at the night sky, she hoped that Dean was alright. Raids could be dangerous, and she knew how fearless he could be at times. She knew that if he was there he would be telling her to stop her worrying. Munching on the stale tasting granola bar, she leaned back against the stairs and stared at the stars. She wondered how much longer Castiel and the angels would be at war, how much longer she would be in this camp, and if Cas knew about her pregnancy. The thought that haunted her mind was if she would be able to keep this child safe. Looking down at her slowly growing stomach, she thought about how complicated its life would be. Even though she just had a small baby bump at two months, she was aware of the growing life inside her. Having two hunters for parents wasn't exactly going to be an apple-pie life.

"Miss Jo?" a voice called from the dark. Jo's hunter instincts immediately kicked in and she stood poised to attack. Looking around she saw a brown haired girl hiding behind a bush in front of the porch.

"Missy?" Jo called hesitantly.

"Yeah," the little girl whispered.

"Missy what are you doing awake? Why are you out here? Didn't Tanner tell you to stay in your cabin?" Jo asked as she observed the surrounding area for danger.

"He always says that when he's gone with the grownups. I want my brother to come back home," Missy said, and Jo could see tears streaming down her little cheeks in the moonlight.

"They'll be back in a few days sweetie, you should be in bed," Jo said, unsure of what to say to the six year old.

"I'm scared," Missy said, stepping closer to Jo.

"Scared of what?" Jo asked and then realized that was probably a really stupid question.

"What if my brother never comes back?" Missy asked, and started to play with the hem of her purple pajamas.

"Come here," Jo motioned for the little girl to sit next to her on the steps. "Wanna know somethin'?"

"What," Missy responded, taking a seat next to Jo.

"Your brother Tanner is with Dean. Dean's job is to keep people safe, and he's really good at it. I know that Dean will make sure your brother comes home safe," Jo hoped that her words were comforting.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Jo smiled down at the little girl whose tears ceased. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Jo asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure. Come on inside," Jo said, and ushered the small girl into her and Dean's cabin. "Here, I'll grab you some blankets and you can stay on the couch. Missy smiled and trotted over to the couch to wait for the blankets. Jo only hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare. She didn't want her screams to scare Missy. Jo understood the fear that Missy was experiencing. She had the same feeling every time her father was on a hunt, and one day he didn't come home. "Okay, let's get you tucked in," Jo said as she put the blue blanket over Missy's small form. "Get some sleep okay?" Jo said as she moved toward her own bedroom. "I'll leave the door open if you need anything."

"Thank you Miss Jo," Missy whispered and closed her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO JBETHH for such fantastic reviews! **_

HOME

Two more days passed and the Raid had returned. Sam looked around at their caravan of vehicles and helped unpack what they collected. He saw his brother talking to Chuck and looking at a list. Dean grabbed a few duffels and had Eric follow him. Sam assumed they were going to the Infirmary to bring Eliza the supplies they retrieved for Jo's pregnancy and delivery. Sam turned to face Jane and saw her set another duffel down on the ground.

"I'm ready for bed," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I agree," Sam said, and put his arm around her waist as they walked towards their cabin. Walking inside, they both went to change into fresh clothes.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower with me," she stated like he had no choice.

"Gladly," he responded and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean set down the last bag and looked to Eliza with tired eyes.

"I think I got most of it," Dean said, and looked around the room. Eliza began to unpack the bags and smiled as she recognized the equipment.

"This is great."

"How's Jo been with the medication?" Dean asked, anxious to know if she was okay.

"She's doing just fine Dean. It's working wonders. I didn't see her today, but I figured it was too late to go and wake her," Eliza explained as she started to put away the supplies.

"Alright, well I'm headin' out," Dean said as he left. He walked down the path and reached his cabin. With exhausted legs and heavy shoulders he opened the door to find the cabin completely dark. Opening the door to their bedroom he saw her asleep with blonde hair strewed everywhere. Smiling, he shut the door and stripped down to his boxers. Sneaking into bed he pulled her close to him, grateful to hold her in his arms again.

"Hey cowboy," Jo whispered lazily.

"Hi," Dean said with a smile and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?" he drawled.

"You have no idea," she responded and turned to face him. "I haven't been able to sleep."

"Well I'm here now," he reasoned, kissing her lips.

"That's what I've been waiting for," she answered and kissed him deeply. "Dean," she whispered between kisses as her hand went south. "I _really_ missed you." She stroked him through his boxers and felt his body tense up. Continuing to kiss her he slipped his hand under her shirt and teased the area just above her pajama shorts. Growing more intense with desire, she flipped him on his back and began to kiss him all the way from his head to just above his boxers. He groaned in response and looked at her curtain of blonde hair tickling his stomach. She smiled wickedly back at him, and sat on top of him. Removing her shirt as slowly as possible, she saw his eyes grow wide at the sight. Leaning back down, she kissed him slowly and felt him grab at her breasts that were teasing his chest. As she sat back up he pouted. Moving further down, she pulled his boxers off so he was completely naked on the bed. Gliding her hands down his stomach while making eye contact, she felt his muscles tense even more at her touch. With one last smile, she took his hard length into her mouth. Dean hadn't been expecting her to go right ahead and do that, and he moaned at the feeling. Gripping the sheets underneath him, he arched his head back at the feeling of ecstasy. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer and his euphoric release soon came.

"Told you I missed you," Jo said, as she snaked up his chest to kiss him. Letting out a small chuckle, he nodded.

"Apparently," he said. Calming down from his orgasm he flipped her on her back so he was on top. "You're perfect," he said against her neck. Gracing her body with kisses, he wanted to return the favor.

"Dean, what are you-" she was cut off by the feeling of his mouth on her clit. He was teasing her, and she couldn't bear it. Before long, his tongue graced her with her own orgasm, and she let out small cry. Dean continued to kiss her body and soon reached her lips. Putting his hand behind her head, he held her close as he entered her. Jo wasn't expecting it, and she let out a moan of surprise. At first, Dean thought he hurt her and looked down with concern. Once he saw an expression of pleasure on her face, he proceeded. Jo was overwhelmed with the feeling of him inside her and his increasing speed. Rolling around in the sheets with Dean Winchester was never a bad experience, and Jo was so happy he came home. With them both finishing together, he rested his head on her chest. He was exhausted after the raid, and used his last bit of energy on her. Rolling off of her he brought her close to him so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her head. He was still rapidly breathing and Jo traced lines on his moving chest.

"I love you more," she said.

* * *

Eliza sat at her small table in her cabin. She shared a cabin with Rosa, and was sure to be quiet so that the other woman would not wake up. Opening the worn leather book in front of her, she inhaled sharply. Looking down at the first page of pictures, tears welled in her eyes. The first picture was of her and a tall man with light brown hair standing in front of a car. She was wearing white, and he was in a tux. Thinking back to her wedding day, Eliza smiled. Moving to the next picture she saw herself standing in front of a small house with a rounded belly. She was next to her husband, Roy, and a 'sold' sign.

Continuing through the book she saw multiple pictures of her and their babies. Three beautiful children stared back at her with hopeful eyes. The black and white photo didn't show that they had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her family was beautiful. Memories flooded her mind, and she let out a sob. Fishing at the pond by their house, the Regal County Fair, birthdays with cake and balloons, Christmas morning with scattered wrapping paper, snowball fights, and tucking her babies in to bed rushed through her mind. Snapping her out of her thoughts she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Looking to her left she saw Rosa smiling.

"Shh…it is okay Eliza. Tell me 'bout your familia." Eliza smiled and patted Rosa's arm. She didn't mean to wake her up.

"This is Roy, my husband. Ricky, Peter, and Beverly were my children," Eliza began and sat at the small table with Rosa until wee hours of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I just finished writing the last chapter yesterday, and I'm working on writing an epilogue. Don't worry, you guys still have a long way to go! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think!**_

DAMN ANGEL

Dean stretched in bed as he slowly opened his eyes. His muscles were stiff from the raid and his stomach was growling._ 'Man what I would do for a double bacon cheeseburger right now,'_ he thought to himself. Rolling onto his side he saw Jo still asleep. She twitched lightly in her sleep, and he wondered if she was having a nightmare. The sun was shining as Dean continued to look at Jo. He was contemplating staying in bed with her or satisfying his stomach. Slowly tracing circles on her bare back, he remembered the fun they had the night before. The thought made him smile as he relived his pleasure. Pulling Jo's form closer to him, he decided to stay in bed a while longer. As he grabbed her hand he saw dark purple bruises on her wrists. His heart rate increased and he looked at her other wrist to see matching bruises. "Jo," he said with a worried voice. She slowly started to wake up, and Dean began shaking her. "JO," he said louder.

"What?" she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as he picked up her left wrist.

"Hmm?" she questioned and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh. That was from a nightmare. Happened a few days ago when you were on the raid," she trailed on sleepily and tried to go back to sleep against Dean's warm body.

"What? Did you have Eliza look at it? What happened in the nightmare? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean rambled on and looked down at her with concern. "Jo!" he said when she didn't answer him.

"Ugh. No Dean, I didn't run to Eliza. I iced them and they're fine. I had a nightmare where the mysterious man was attacking me, and the marks on my wrists and ankles were there when I woke up. I'm fine. Can we go back to sleep now?" Jo asked, she was still so tired and Dean made an excellent pillow.

"No. I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me last night? They're on your ankles too?" he asked as he lifted the sheet that was covering their naked bodies.

"I recall that we were pretty busy last night," she said, shivering against the cold that he caused by lifting the sheet.

"Jo. You can't treat this so lightly. You have another nightmare I wanna know about it, understand?"

"Aye aye captain," she teased back with a small chuckle.

"I'm serious," he retorted.

"Yeah, me t-" Jo was unable to finish her remark and instead hopped out of bed to run to the bathroom. Dean heard her empty her stomach and got up to put some pants on. He grabbed the only robe they had and left the bedroom. Walking into the bathroom he saw her hunched over the toilet, and draped the robe around her shoulders.

"Water?" he asked, and when she nodded he got her a cup. "Are you taking that medication?"

"Yes," she said as she took the water from his extended hand. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced and turned the water on. Dean let her shower and he walked to the kitchen building to put some food in his stomach. He knew he had time, because Jo took really long showers.

* * *

"Buenos días," Rosa said as Dean walked in. She had breakfast items laid out.

"Mornin'," Dean said with a smile. He grabbed bread and saw eggs. "Since when do we have eggs?" he asked looking at Rosa.

"Since I found two chickens. There not many, but it a nice change, no?"

"Where did you find chickens?" Dean asked with a smirk. The thought of Rosa chasing around chickens was funny to him.

"I jus' walk 'round in the woods one day and I found them. They were 'bout half mile from camp," she mused as she stirred the pot of oatmeal.

"Wait, you left the camp? By yourself?" Dean asked.

"Si, I was fine," she said with a wave of her tanned hand, knowing Dean was probably going to be mad.

"Rosa, you shouldn't be doing that. Eric and Randy go hunting twice a month. You should have just waited to go with them. Something could have happened," Dean trailed on.

"Dean, you need to relax. I sorry I leave and go out of the camp, and I won't do it again. But you need to stop being so tight! Your chica is giving you a baby, why can't you enjoy that? Stop worryin' 'bout all everything," Rosa chided as she continued to prepare breakfast items. Dean knew she was right, but he also knew that she didn't know about Jo's nightmares. She didn't know about Lucifer's involvement in Jo's pregnancy either. Instead of arguing, he smiled and nodded his thanks before leaving. He quickly returned to his cabin with the food. Even though he was upset that Rosa had left, his mouth was watering over the eggs.

* * *

Jo finished getting dressed and walked into the living room to find Dean and Castiel in an argument.

"She's pregnant Cas! The devil is after our baby. Don't tell me that it is going to be okay when you don't know half the shit that's been going on! My girlfriend is having lethal nightmares and I'm supposed to protect her. How can I do that when Lucifer is invading her brain? Huh?"

"Dean, you are upset."

"Hell yeah I'm upset!" Dean shouted and saw that Castiel's eyes were looking past him. Turning around, Dean saw Jo watching their fight. "Go to Sam and Jane's, Jo," Dean instructed.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I want to talk with Cas in private. Please," he urged her to leave. He knew that if she stayed in their cabin that she'd just listen through the bedroom door.

"Whatever," Jo said in slight annoyance as she strode past Dean and the angel to visit Sam and Jane.

"Great," Dean muttered. "Castiel, isn't there anything you can do to speed this shit show up a bit? I highly doubt that Jo wants to give birth at this camp. And what the Hell are we supposed to do about Lucifer? You gotta help me make a plan here," Dean trailed on. Castiel looked at him with sad eyes, and knew how much Dean deserved normal life. After all he had given and sacrificed, Dean and Jo were going to be stuck in this camp longer than he had originally planned. It pained the angel to tell the eldest Winchester that they would most likely be here a while longer.

"Dean, it is necessary for you to stay here. Our plan is working, but it's not working as fast as we had hoped," Cas said, looking straight at Dean.

"Then speed this shit up!" Dean said, enraged.

"It does not work that way. In order to exterminate the Croatoans, keep Lucifer away from Sam, stop Heaven from falling apart, _and_ continue to keep the humans alive, it takes patience and time. I will check in when I have further news. Balthazar will be paying you and Jo a visit soon, he wishes to check on Jo's baby."

"Why?" Dean asked, only concerned about Castiel's last sentence.

"He is fascinated that amidst the raging war in Heaven and infectious virus here on Earth that a new soul could be brought into this world."

"Does he know that _this new soul_ already has an enemy? And it's not even born yet? Much less that the enemy is the_ freaking Devil _himself?" Castiel did not respond to Dean, and instead vanished. Leaving Dean alone in his cabin to his own thoughts, he searched out his bottle of whiskey.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay, I know that I normally update sooner. Out of town for the weekend. **** Enjoy!**_

I NEED A TOWEL

Jo was now five months pregnant. The passing weeks had changed her body dramatically. Instead of a small baby bump there was now a distinguished round shape to her protruding belly. As her size increased, so did her hormones. The morning sickness had lessened with the help of the medication Eliza had given her. However, her moodiness had increased.

Jo was sitting on the porch of her and Dean's cabin with her feet resting on a small stool.

"How ya doin' Jo?" Sam asked as he walked up to the porch out of breath. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Nice get up," she commented with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Went for a run," he explained, and she noticed the sweat dripping from his brow.

"Even in the middle of a deadly demon virus you're trying to be all healthy and whatnot," she teased and took a bite of applesauce. Eliza stressed to Dean how important it was that she be eating fruits and vegetables. Being that they didn't exactly have a grocery store with endless fresh produce to go to, they had to improvise. Dean's solution was applesauce. Sam took a seat on the chair next to Jo and let out a heavy breath.

"So is this your entertainment for the day? People watching the PTSD campers walking around?"

"Guess so. I already went down to the garden today with Jane. There are tomatoes now!" Jo exclaimed.

"Exciting," Sam mused looking around the camp that they were forced to make into their home. "Where's Dean?"

"Hunting. He decided to go with Randy and Eric."

"He actually went hunting? I thought he was joking," Sam said with a laugh. He pictured his older brother in a blaze orange outfit with a shotgun over his shoulder and chuckled to himself at the thought.

* * *

Dean sat in a tree, looking down at the woods. It was not how he pictured deer hunting to be, because of the constant fear of Croats sneaking up behind him. Randy had decided to try fishing since they had raided a sporting goods store a while back where they found some rods and reels. Eric was on the other side of the woods in a tree similar to Dean's. Dean had never shot a deer before, and was actually quite excited. He craved fresh meat, and the canned foods they normally got from the abandoned grocery stores were getting _really_ old. He also knew that Jo could really use some fresh protein too; he remembered Eliza saying that was important.

Staring out at the brown and green colors of the forest, he spotted movement. Perking up, he focused on the moving animal. _'Stupid fox,'_ he thought to himself as he saw the red-tinged animal scurry away. The idea of deer hunting actually made Dean feel somewhat normal. He figured that if he was living his dream apple-pie life, he would go "regular hunting" and experience all those "normal" things that people did. Sadly, it was an impossible dream now.

It took over two hours of sitting in that tree, but Dean finally spotted a buck walking past his line of sight. Trying to be as careful and silent as possible, he moved the gun to aim at the passing creature. Sighting in his target, he exhaled and pulled the trigger. Down the twelve point buck went. Smiling out of excitement, Dean started to descend the tree.

* * *

Jo and Sam sat on the porch for a few hours, enjoying one of the warmer days that week.

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked. He was slightly nervous about being around Jo. He knew nothing about pregnancy, but neither did his brother. Dean had at least been getting mini bits of information from Eliza. Sam was completely in the dark when it came to Jo and her condition.

"No thank you, I'm fine Sam. Really." Jo smiled at him, and appreciated the fact that he was willing to keep her company.

"Miss Jo?" Missy said as she walked right up to the cabin.

"Well hey there Missy," Jo said, looking down at the little girl.

"Jane sent these for you," she said, holding out three tomatoes.

"Awe, thank you! I love tomatoes. Make sure to tell her thank you," Jo instructed as Missy smiled and walked away.

"Looks like you have an adopted daughter," Jo said.

"Almost, she's over there with Jane almost every day now. Girl probably gets bored, there's nothing for her to really do," Sam contemplated and smirked at Missy's skipping form that was headed back in the direction of his cabin.

Soon, Dean came strolling up with his deer. With and ear to ear grin, he shouted to Sam who was sitting on his porch with Jo. "Look what I got!"

"Oh God, he actually shot something," Sam said in disbelief, looking down at Dean with is dead deer.

"_You_ shot that?" Jo questioned, looking at Dean.

"Yes I did," Dean retorted with a smart-ass attitude.

"Do you know how to clean it?" she asked as her grin widened. Her father used to deer hunt, and Ellen had pictures of him and all his hunting buddies. Little did his friends know that he did two types of hunting.

"Yes. 'I know how to clean it', Eric told me how," Dean said, mocking her question with a slight smirk.

"Well have at it cowboy," Jo said, crossing her arms. "I'm going to enjoy this," she mused and looked towards Sam.

"Looks like we're eating venison for a while," he said and sat back in his chair.

"Babe you need anything before I get all deer-gutty?" Dean asked as he went inside to grab a sharp knife. Eric had given him a good hunting knife that he retrieved from the raid.

"Yeah, I want ice cream," Jo said.

"Ice cream? That means I have to run all the way to the kitchen building and ask Rosa for the secret stash of remaining ice cream," Dean said, letting out a breath through his nose. She looked at him with widened eyes and he could tell he was about to set off a hormone trigger. "I would love to walk there and grabs some ice cream. I'll be right back," Dean covered up and started jogging towards the kitchen building.

He and Jo had gotten into many fights over something as simple as food or what shirt she wanted to wear. He wasn't about to let another "hormone argument" ruin his day of shooting his first deer.

Minutes later he returned with some ice cream, but he noticed that Jo and Sam were no longer sitting on the front porch. Figuring they went inside, he walked through the squeaky front door and spotted Sam's legs hanging out of the bathroom door. "Jo? Sam?" Dean called as he set the bowl down on the small wooden table.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted and Dean ran towards the bathroom where he could see Sam's feet.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded and saw Jo sitting on the bathroom floor while holding her belly.

"Blood. She's coughing up blood. Something's wrong," Sam tried to hurriedly explain.

"Sam go get Eliza," Dean ordered as his serious persona settled into place. Grabbing towels, he kneeled down next to Jo and saw her worried expression as he traded out the bloody towel for a clean one for her to cough in. "It's going to be fine babe, Eliza is on her way." Jo tried to nod along with Dean's words but then had another coughing fit. Crimson liquid started to soak the towel he had given her, and the pain in her throat was near unbearable.

Once the coughing ceased, she began to scream out as a long gash cut across her stomach. Dean watched as a bloodied line ran from underneath her left breast to the bottom right side of her rounded stomach. Appearing out of nowhere, the blood worried him and he was suddenly concerned for their baby growing inside Jo. "Oh my God," Dean said and lifted up her shirt to inspect the cut. "CAS!" Dean called to the ceiling above them. He didn't know what to do, and he knew that Eliza could only treat the wounds. She couldn't stop them from appearing out of thin air. "CAS!" Dean shouted again, and saw Jo's eyes start to flutter. "Jo, stay awake. You gotta stay with me here," he said, moving some hair out of her face while keeping pressure on her stomach using a towel in his other hand.

"Dean! The baby!" was all that Jo managed to say. Exhaustion was evident in her voice.

"I know sweetheart, the baby will be fine, just stay awake for me," Dean pleaded, and inwardly wondered what was taking Sam and Eliza so long. Before he could swear out loud at the situation again, Balthazar materialized in their bathroom.

"Joanna," Balthazar said as he leaned down to Jo. "Recesserimus a diabolo potestas in caelo et non subsistam. Recesserimus a diabolo potestas in caelo et non subsistam," the angel continued to repeat in a whisper while placing a hand on Jo's protruding abdomen. Dean sat back and watched as the angel recited the words over his girlfriend's stomach and reached out for her hand. He knew that she was terrified and could see the pain in her eyes. Unsure if he should interrupt the angel's words, he just scooted closer to Jo and put his free hand against her neck to let her focus on him. Making eye contact with her, he saw some of the worry lessen in her deep brown eyes. Rubbing her tear stained cheek, he continued to focus on her as Balthazar kept chanting.


	25. Chapter 25

WAKE

Slowly opening her eyes, Jo's vision focused on the ceiling. Moving her head around she recognized that she was in the bedroom she and Dean shared. As the memory of the bathroom rushed through her mind she began to panic. Holding her belly, she looked around frantically. "Dean!" she shouted, as she became confused as to what was going on. Seconds later he rushed into the bedroom and ran to her side.

"I'm here sweetheart. Calm down everything is fine," he tried to comfort her. His voice was able to steady out her breathing and she continued to focus on him. She saw the dark circles under his eyes and unshaven face. Reaching her hand up, she cupped his cheek. "You're okay, and baby is okay," Dean reassured. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss and felt her relax against him.

"What happened?" she asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Lucifer happened."

"What?" she was fully confused. "I thought he could only get in my head through my dreams?"

"Here, let me get Balthazar. He's still here," Dean said as he strode to the open door to beckon the angel inside the bedroom.

"Where's Cas?" Jo wondered, looking around.

"I'm afraid he's a little busy," Balthazar purred as he stepped closer to Jo. At his closeness she flinched.

"It's okay Jo. He's going to help us get through this Lucifer stuff," Dean said as he walked around the bed to sit next to her against the headboard.

"It seems that the farther along you get in your pregnancy, the stronger Lucifer's powers are on you. I have a few theories, but I think it's the bloodline," Balthazar explained and tried to appear calm and harmless.

"Bloodline?" Jo interrupted, looking to Dean.

"Yes. Both Dean and Sam are vessels, one was meant for Michael, the other for Lucifer. Winchester blood now flows through the veins of your baby; therefore it has the blood of a potential vessel. Our original thought of Lucifer wanting to just torment you has expanded to him possibly wanting the child as a vessel." Jo sat up with the help of Dean and tears streamed down her face. Her worse thoughts were coming true.

"Dean," she said as she turned to look at him once again. When he saw her tears he reached out to brush them away.

"It's okay Jo. Balthazar isn't going to let it happen. I won't let it happen. Our baby will be just fine," Dean attempted to sooth his distraught girlfriend as the hormones took over. This caused a Nile River of tears to flow, and Dean tried to hug her.

"I'll leave you two be," Balthazar said as he made his exit. Dean made the decision to have Balthazar "on-call" for Jo. He knew that Lucifer was far from finished with his tricks and attempts to get the baby. The promise of Balthazar being just a prayer away was slightly more comforting.

"D-Dean. I-I can't do this. He's g-gonna get my baby! Why did this happen!?" Jo sobbed against Dean's shoulder. A few years ago he would have bolted to the other side of the country at the mention of a pregnant girl. Now he was in love with the woman who was carrying his child. He would die for her and their baby if needed, and a bit of hormonal crying from Jo seemed like a piece of cake to him now. Marveled at how much he had changed as a person, he continued to hold Jo and make small circles on her back. He was aware that this whole situation was hardest on her.

"Shh. Don't say that," he whispered into her hair. "I love you and nothing will take our baby. I promise you," he said as he ran his fingers through her tangled blonde hair. She ran her hand across her belly and felt bandages. Looking up at Dean quizzically, he said, "Eliza patched up the cut. She also gave you a once over and said that everything was still okay." She breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back into his chest. The couple sat like that for a while longer until Jo's emotion switch seemed to flip.

"Dean I want to go for a walk," she said.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I want to see Sam and Jane. Or go to the wreck room and check up on Chuck."

"O-okay," he reasoned and held out his hand for her to stand. Showing her teeth in a smile, Dean and Jo headed to Sam and Jane's cabin.

* * *

"Hey Dean, Jo," Sam greeted as the couple entered his cabin. Sam could tell that Jo had recently been crying and he saw her bandages poking underneath her shirt. He wondered how she was handling the whole "Devil-wants-my-baby" thing.

"Hi Sam. I see you two have an extra guest," Jo said as she looked down at Missy with a smirk.

"Yeah, Missy is helping me inventory vegetables right now," Jane said with a kind smile. Jo took a seat at their small table and smiled across at Missy.

"Look how many potatoes we have Jo!" Missy exclaimed with joy.

"I can see that!" Jo answered. As she began talking to Jane and Missy, Dean motioned for Sam to follow him outside.

* * *

"How's pre-daddy life?" Sam asked.

"Busy. And Scary," Dean answered as the brothers took a seat on Sam's small porch.

"What happened when she woke up?" Sam asked.

"Well Balthazar and I tried explaining his theory, and she was pretty confused and cried a lot. Then she suddenly wanted to come here and see you guys. I don't know how I can get through another four months of this mood swing crap," Dean joked as Sam laughed at his statement.

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. Nervous. Definitely nervous."

"About?"

"About my girlfriend pushing out a baby and the Devil trying to steal my child as a vessel. You know. The usual," Dean said looking to his brother.

"You can't do anything half-assed can you?" Sam said.

"Apparently not."

"How are her nightmares," Sam asked, looking at the ground.

"Still the same. Sometimes she wakes up with marks on her wrists, or arms. She keeps saying that the 'mystery man' was attacking her. My thought is that it's Lucifer, but I guess there's no way of telling, is there?"

"No I don't think so," Sam mused as he tapped his foot against the wooden porch.

"So what's up with Missy?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's over here a lot," Dean said. "She attached to Jane or something?"

"Kind of. She comes over and helps Jane with that garden, or asks to play games. She taught me how to play spades. For a six year old, she sure knows a lot," Sam explained with a smile.

"You'll have to get her playin' poker next," Dean joked. "Doesn't she spend time with her brother though? Tanner?"

"Yeah. Well, ever since you let him come on raids, he's been helping out with things during the day. You know that don't you?"

"I've been having to leave Chuck in charge of assigning things lately, I've been so busy with Jo. Later today I gotta go up there and see how the shelter is coming. Maybe I'll just leave Jo here and go do it now," Dean thought out loud.

"It's okay to take a break every now and then. Nobody expects you to be ten places at once and still stay alive and functioning," Sam chided. Dean just nodded and looked through the window in at Jo, Jane, and Missy.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/U: Please keep the reviews coming! I love them and use them for inspiration! I'm also starting to work on another fic. I'll let you know more when I get some planning done on it! Enjoy Chapter 26!**_

CHECK UP

At seven months, Jo was quite round. Her feet began to swell and she was constantly tired. Starting to realize that she was more than likely going to be giving birth in this damn camp, she tried to make the best of it. She waddled towards the infirmary for Eliza to give her another check up. Dean was up at the new shelter project, working on construction of the building. He was building wrought iron devil's traps in between the two layers of brick for each wall. That morning he told her he would meet her at the infirmary for her check up with Eliza. A few days ago, Eliza mentioned that it was time to talk about the birth process, and suggested Dean be there to hear the information.

Walking into the building, Jo saw Eliza on the floor with various stacks of papers.

"What could you possibly be filing during a demon virus," Jo teased as she came to a stop behind the nurse.

"Oh, I'm just sorting through the few papers I have that I will be using for the baby. Little people require lots of assessments," Eliza said as she stood up to face Jo. "You look good today!"

"Thanks. I feel like an orca, but I appreciate the compliment."

"Dean on his way?"

"He said to meet him here, so I assume so."

"Well why don't you change into a gown then," Eliza instructed as she moved to a cabinet to hand Jo a standard hospital gown. Having done the process multiple times before at this point, Jo strode into the small bathroom and changed into the blue gown. Once she exited, she saw Dean talking with Eliza about the shelter that they were building. Eliza thought it was a great idea, and was truly interested in its progress.

"Jo dear, have a seat," Eliza said once she noticed Jo had emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey," Dean said as he moved towards her and gave her a kiss. Jo returned the kiss, and with his help she hopped up onto the exam table. Eliza put blankets on it for her so that the medal was not as cold.

"Are we feeling kicks?" Eliza asked as she washed her hands.

"Yep," Jo answered looking to Dean.

"Well let's check you then," she said as she grabbed a package that was labeled 'sterile exam gloves'. Eliza eased Jo back on the table so she was lying down. Giving her another blanket, Eliza draped it over Jo. Dean stood by Jo's head as Eliza positioned Jo's heels so she could gain access. Usually Jo went by herself to have this done, but this time Dean was with. It was the first time that he ever saw Eliza "check" Jo.

"What are you doing?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm just checking to see if she is dilated at all. She's still got two months to go, but I just want to be as thorough as I can due to the lack of equipment." Eliza inserted her fingers into Jo's vagina to inspect the cervix. Dean looked at Jo with bugged-out eyes. His face shown an expression of surprise, and Jo laughed.

"There's no other way to do it Dean," Jo explained as he stood there with wide eyes. He swallowed a few times, suddenly finding his throat dry.

"Everything seems to be just fine," Eliza said as she discarded the used glove. She eased Jo's legs down and Dean continued to watch Eliza's every movement. "I'm going to do a quick ultrasound since we haven't done one in a few weeks," she said as she rolled over a foreign looking machine. Jo nodded, and Dean looked down at his girlfriend.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"The ultrasound? No, not at all," she assured him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Okay, let's move that blanket down here," Eliza said as she placed the blanket over Jo's legs and raised the gown to expose her swollen belly. Dean saw Eliza squirt blue gel onto Jo's stomach, and stared at it like it would harm Jo. "It's just gel that is needed to make the picture show up," Eliza explained with a pointed look at Dean. Becoming aware of his facial expression, Dean tried to smile over at the nurse. "Okay, let's see," Eliza said as she moved the probe over Jo's stomach which was covered in the blue gel. Within seconds, Dean saw a fuzzy black and white image on the very small screen. He and Eric had gone on a special raid with just the two of them to find this machine that Eliza said they would need. It was relatively easy to find at the closest abandoned hospital, but the men had no idea what its purpose was until now. Dean heard the flutter of his baby's heartbeat and a feeling of wonder spread throughout him.

"That's the baby?" Dean asked in a weak voice.

"Yes. That's your guys' baby," Eliza answered with a sweet smile. Jo grinned at the screen and looked up to find Dean in a trance. His eyes didn't leave the screen that showed their baby until Eliza removed the probe from Jo's stomach. Looking down at Jo, Dean was still in shock.

"I actually saw it," he whispered to Jo.

"I know," she said with a small chuckle. She didn't expect him to be in such awe over a simple ultrasound. He leaned down to kiss her, and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Okay, there are a few things that we need to talk about now," Eliza said in a more serious tone. Dean realized that they were still in the company of the nurse and turned to listen. The feeling of wonder still coursed through his veins. "We're going to go over the labor part first," Eliza said looking at Jo. "There are a few different medications that Dean got for me that should work real well. I'm going to have to start an IV on you, and that is how I will be administering most of the medication. When your water breaks, I want you to come straight here. That means you are ready. If it doesn't break, I may have to induce you. Things should progress normally, but if you go past forty weeks then I'll have you come in and we will get this baby out," she said with a chuckle. "You're going to feel pressure and pain with contractions. What's happening is your body is preparing for the birth. The important thing that you need to remember Dean," she said looking right at him, "is that you need to time them. I'll need to know how long they last and how far apart they are. I don't have a machine for this, so someone is going to be writing this down." Dean nodded at her instructions and was suddenly feeling very overwhelmed.

"I will do what I can with the pain, but unfortunately I can't give you an epidural. I'm a seasoned nurse, not an anesthesiologist." Jo grimaced at the thought of childbirth pain, but realized that it was unavoidable. "Will you want to cut the cord Dean?" Eliza asked. The question took him off guard, and he shook his head in confusion.

"What?"  
"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord once the baby is delivered?" Eliza repeated.

"I-I don't know," Dean muttered. He was still in awe that he heard the baby's heart beat.

"Well we can decide that later. I know you don't want to know the sex of the baby Jo, so I won't say anything. However, once the baby is born I will need to do some immediate assessments to make sure that everything is working fine, okay?"

"I understand," Jo said, growing more nervous. Dean could sense her worry and rubbed his hand on her back in circles to comfort her. In truth, he was scared. But he also knew that his fear was more of Lucifer than the birth process.

"Good. Things are progressing just fine, and I don't expect any problems with this pregnancy. Soon we'll have a little baby to coo over around the camp, eh?" she suggested with a smirk. Dean stiffened at the thought of Riss or Randy going near his child, but suppressed the anger.

Helping Jo off the exam table, he looked around at the equipment that Eliza had ready. She was definitely prepared. Jo went to change into her regular clothes. Waiting for her to finish, Dean's thoughts drifted towards Lucifer. He hoped that Balthazar and Cas had a plan to help him protect his child. _'I will always keep them safe,'_ he thought to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: To my faithful readers I've officially finished writing this fic and I've started another. First off: Don't Worry! I won't neglect this story, it's definitely one of my favorites :) However, for those of you who really are enjoying this story, I encourage you to check out the new one I've just started. It's called "Fulfilling the Prophecy". If you have time, check it out, and let me know what you think so far. I'm sticking to my quick updates, so proud of myself! **_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine! Belongs to CW. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! **_

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

"We are almost done brother," Balthazar commented as he and Castiel stood amiss an area of recently exterminated Croatoan.

"Yes. I think it's time to tell Dean and Sam, don't you think?"

"In time. Dean and Jo are occupied at the moment," Balthazar answered as he tilted his head to the side, checking in on the couple in his mind.

"Do you believe Father will ever return?" Castiel asked.

"God will come back, eventually. He always does."

* * *

"Sam!" Missy screamed as she ran up to the tallest Winchester. He was in the wreck room with Chuck, and they were playing cards.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked nervously, dropping his cards.

"Come, come quick!" she said and ran out of the building. Standing as fast as his long legs would allow, Sam ran after the little girl as she led him to his cabin. Heart pounding in his chest, he began to worry about Jane. Bursting through the door he saw a scene that surprised him.

"Happy Birthday Bitch!" Dean shouted as Sam stood in the doorway panting. Confused, Sam saw the mediocre decorations placed throughout the room. Stealing a glance at Missy who was hiding behind Jane's leg, he let out a big laugh.

"My birthday? Really Dean?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Really Sam. Here, drink," his brother ordered as he passed him a beer.

"Thanks," Sam said smiling at everyone. Randy, Chuck, Rosa, Tanner, Missy, Eric, Jane, Jo, and Dean were all crammed in his cabin to celebrate his birthday. Looking over at Jo, he noticed how large her belly had truly gotten. Giving out thanks to everyone that wished him a happy birthday, he gave Jane a kiss as she came up to him.

"Surprised?"

"Very. For freaking me out I better get a really nice present from you," he teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, don't worry. You will. In private," she whispered and leaned into his side.

* * *

At almost nine months pregnant, Jo could only stand for short periods of time. Her feet were terribly swollen, and Dean had suggested she stay back at the cabin. Of course she put up a fight and insisted on going. Dean made her promise to take rest periods. Since she was _so_ pregnant, Dean treated her like she was breakable, bone china. As they wished Sam a happy birthday, Jo sat down at the small table and started visiting with Eric.

"Babe you need anything?" Dean asked as he came up to her.

"Water would be nice," Jo answered, smiling in thanks to him.

"Due any day now?" Eric asked as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"About two weeks," she answered with a smile.

"Here," Missy said as she brought Jo a cupcake covered in green frosting.

"Thank you Missy," Jo said as she accepted the cupcake and watched the little girl dance away to her brother Tanner. "Crazy to think the baby will be here soon," Jo continued her conversation with Eric.

"Yeah, I know. So who is that other angel that keeps poppin' up at you and Dean's cabin?"

"You mean Balthazar?"

"I don't know. I assume he's an angel because he just vanishes and appears. Dean is always talking to him."

"Yeah, that's probably Balthazar. Cocky attitude, basically Dean in angel form. He's just helping out with the pregnancy, I had some difficulties in the beginning," Jo lied. The nightmares and injuries had only gotten worse as her pregnancy progressed. A week ago she was walking to the garden and suddenly began bleeding from her ears. Balthazar appeared and brought her back to the cabin. He continued to chant that weird Latin saying, and Dean was not happy when he found out what happened. After that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without someone with her.

"Oh. I see," Eric said with a small smile. The day progressed as Jane had planned, and everyone had a really great time. It was nice to take the day off and just enjoy a few beers. Normal life had been lost to most of the people at Camp Chitaqua, and a birthday party was something that reminded them of home. Towards eight o'clock in the evening, just Sam, Jane, Dean, and Jo were left in Sam's cabin. They were playing spades, which was the game that Missy taught Sam. Young Missy fell asleep on Sam and Jane's couch, and she was softly snoring.

"We bid five," Dean said with his not-so-serious poker face. They were truly having a great night.

"I have to go pee again," Jo announced and Dean rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Like clockwork," he mused. Sam chuckled and Jane playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Pregnant lady has to pee," Jane defended.

"Okay birthday boy, you need a refill," Dean said as he grabbed Sam another beer.

"Dean," Jo called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I don't think we're going to finish the game," Jo said. Dean stopped mid stride and looked at Sam and Jane in confusion. "My water just broke."

* * *

Dean and Jane helped Jo waddle to the infirmary which was decently close to Sam and Jane's cabin, thankfully.

"Eliza!" Dean called.

"What?" she answered as she saw the trio enter the building.

"It's baby time," Dean said, supporting Jo to the exam table that Eliza had prepared for weeks now.

"Oh! Lay down Jo. Did your water break?" Eliza asked as she started to get Jo's vital signs.

"Yes," Jo answered as sudden pressure and pain began to creep into her lower abdomen.

"Contractions?"

"I think they're starting. I'm feeling the pressure and a little bit of pain like you said," Jo answered, trying to stay calm.

"What do you need me to do?" Dean asked as he felt useless standing there.

"Your job is count time on the contractions, remember? I need you to keep her calm while I set things up quick. Here's a pen and paper." Eliza buzzed around the room and soon started an IV on Jo's left hand. Minutes passed, and Dean looked at Jane who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Go tell Sam to call for Castiel or Balthazar," Dean said and watched as Jane nodded and left the infirmary.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Warning! These chapters may get slightly graphic, but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Just so you guys know :)**_

SCREW LABOR

Sam ran into the infirmary, stumbling a little bit from the numerous birthday drinks he had.

"Cas and Balthazar are outside. Cas might have to leave though. They're here to fight off Lucifer if we need to," Sam said nervously to Dean. He spotted Jo next to Dean lying on the table, clearly in pain. Wincing he looked back to Dean and waited for instructions.

"Jo, I'm going to be right back, okay? Your contractions are still a ways apart," Dean said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She nodded and rubbed her belly.

"Just hurry up," she said, in a scared voice. Dean exited the building with Sam and saw Balthazar and Castiel standing outside the infirmary building very awkwardly.

"Everything okay?" Balthazar asked.

"Oh just peachy," Dean said sarcastically. Sam stood next to his brother, looking around frantically.

"Dean, what am I supposed to do? What do I do? Should I grab guns? I don't know what to do," Sam rambled on and Dean could tell that he was pretty intoxicated.

"I don't think guns are going to do much to Lucifer, except maybe piss him off. You're going to stay right here with the angels and run your little birthday butt inside if there's anything happening. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. I can do that," Sam said, looking around as he bounced on his feet. From the infirmary Dean could hear Jo scream and grimaced. As he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, he looked pointedly at Castiel and Balthazar.

"Anything happens, and I mean _anything_ out of the ordinary, you better be letting me know," Dean said as he went back to join Jo.

* * *

"Dean! This is taking _forever_! Can't you give me a drug to just let it shoot out?!" Jo yelled at Eliza. The nurse laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You're progressing normally. It's just the early stage of labor, you've got a way to go yet."

"Well double check, these contractions are starting to hurt," Jo grumbled. Dean helped her lay back on the table and Eliza positioned Jo's heels so she could inspect her. Grabbing another sterile glove, she put a hand on Jo's leg as she inserted her fingers to check her cervix.

"Dear I'm afraid you are still only at a four."

"A FOUR?! Is this some sort of sick joke? You want me to get all the way to ten and I'm only at a four? This is bullshit!" Jo was clearly getting irritated at the pain. Considering that she wasn't allowed to have an epidural, Dean figured that this wouldn't be an easy birth.

"Just take a few deep breaths Jo," Dean encouraged, and looked at Eliza expectantly. "Anything else we can give right now for pain?" he asked and sighed when the nurse shook her head no. "You're doing good Jo," Dean said as he rubbed her forehead.

* * *

Two hours passed and Jo continued to grow anxious. Her contractions were still far apart, and she was only dilated to a six.

"Sometimes it helps to get up and walk around," Eliza suggested as she checked Jo's IV.

"Okay," Jo said, and Dean helped her to her feet. As she started to walk around the small room, Dean put his hand on the small of her back. Jo quickly swatted it away and snapped, "Don't touch me Winchester."

"Got it. No touching," Dean said and sat in the chair that was next to Jo's makeshift bed.

"What is taking you so long baby?" Jo asked her belly.

"Jo you need to remember that you are two weeks early, and it is your first pregnancy. That means that things tend to progress a little slower," Eliza said from the far end of the room.

"Well let's get this shit show on the road, I'm hungry and tired. And I'm thirsty." Dean laughed at her comments.

"What's so fucking funny Dean? Huh? You don't have a giant watermelon inside of you that makes your insides hurt. You also don't have to push said giant watermelon out of your fucking vagina," Jo spat as she continued to walk around the room. Dean held up his hands in silent defense and looked anywhere but at Jo. Eliza warned him that she would get like this, and it took every ounce of patience he had to hold in his smartass comments.

"How's it going," Sam said as he poked his head in. Over the past few hours, he sobered up pretty quickly.

"Get the Hell out of here Sam!" Jo screamed.

"Oh we're just great," Dean said with a sarcastic smile. Sam flinched and quickly left the infirmary building to wait outside with the angels.

* * *

_"Dear brothers. You cannot protect that baby forever. Or its mother. I don't just let people ruin my plans without getting revenge. I will find a way," _Lucifer's voice filled Castiel and Balthazar's heads as they stood in front of the infirmary building. As the angels looked at each other, Balthazar nodded and smirked.

"I think Lucy underestimates us," Balthazar muttered.

* * *

Another three hours passed and Jo seemed to be at her wits end. The contractions were getting closer together, and she had decided to lie back down on the table after walking around a few more times.

"AHH," Jo said as she squeezed Dean's hand.

"This one's almost over Jo," Dean said as he timed the contraction with the clock on the wall.

"How…much…longer," she said as her other hand clenched her swollen stomach.

"Ten more seconds," Dean said as he wiped the sweat from her forehead with a small towel.

"Okay, let's check you again," Eliza said. She moved Jo's legs up again and inserted two gloved fingers. Looking down there, she smiled. "I think you're just at a ten dear, we're just about ready."

"Thank God!" Jo said as she looked at Dean with a faint smile. At this point, Dean started getting nervous. Thoughts of Lucifer were absent from his mind due to the angel protection just outside the building. However, impending fatherhood was hovering over his head like a big, stormy raincloud. Eliza moved behind Jo and lifted up half of the table so that Jo was in a very high sitting position with her legs spread in front of her. Dean knew he had to be strong for Jo to get through this, but his stomach did a turn of its own as the room quickly transformed to accommodate for the birth. Eliza was busy setting out various instruments and syringes.

"Alright Jo here's how this is going to work. When I say 'push' I want you to push as hard as you possibly can for ten seconds. I'm going to count out loud from ten to one, and once I say 'one' you can stop. I've given you all the pain medication I can without it affecting the baby. It will hurt, but we've gotta get this baby out. Do you understand?" Eliza asked looking at an already exhausted Jo.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: A BIG thanks t****o JBethH & toridw317 for their awesome reviews. I'm am ever grateful for your continued support.  
This chapter is a little graphic with the birth. I actually work in healthcare and I've tried to make things as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy!  
Also, I again encourage you to check out my newest fic, fulfilling the prophecy, even though Jo isn't in it.  
Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter, I rewrote it a couple of times!**_

HELLO AND GOODBYE

"Okay, push!" Eliza said and Jo squeezed so hard on Dean's hand that he thought she broke a few bones. "Ten, nine, eight…" Eliza started counting backwards and Jo's face contorted to a very painful expression. "Four, three, two, one. Good, you're doing great Jo," Eliza instructed. Dean wiped the sweat off of her forehead again, and brushed her hair back.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired, I'm done Dean," Jo panted.

"You're almost there Jo, come on keep going," Dean said. She looked up at him with tears streaking down her face. He could only imagine how painful it was. Before Jo could even attempt to reply to his statement, Eliza instructed to push again and began to count. Dean rested his free hand on her shoulders and she hunched forward to push.

"Alright Jo, keep going, we're almost there! I can see it!" Eliza exclaimed in happiness from her position. Dean looked down at Jo and saw how worn out she truly was. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, her pale complexion, and the constant sweat that plagued her. During the push she started to sob as she screamed. The older Winchester had never heard someone scream so loud before in his life, and he'd hunted hundreds of different creatures. "Here we go!" Eliza said as a loud cry sounded throughout the room. Jo smiled slightly at the noise as the tears continued to run down her face. "It's a boy!" Eliza said cheerfully. She looked at Dean and said, "Hurry up, I need you to cut the cord." She said it in an authoritative order, and Dean complied.

It was the first time he had left Jo's immediate side in over an hour. Grabbing the scissors from the tray, he quickly cut the cord that connected Jo to his son. _'I have a son,'_ Dean thought, and a huge smile crept onto his face. Eliza moved to clean off the baby and Dean returned to Jo's side to make sure she was alright.

"A boy. We have a boy," she whispered through her panting. The color was quickly fading from her face.

"Jo, we've got to push the placenta out now, you're almost done. I promise," Eliza said as the baby was crying in the nearby crib that had a warming light on.

"What?" Jo said painfully.

"Come on, push!" Eliza said and the placenta was quickly expelled. Dean saw Eliza stand up straight and noticed how much blood was over the front of the nurse. However, Dean stole a glance at his son to make sure he was okay and let out a relieved sign to see a pink, crying newborn.

"Jo?" Dean said in question as he turned around to see what she wanted to name him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing very shallow. "Eliza!" Dean shouted at the sight of Jo. The blood-covered nurse was already bustling around.

"SAM!" she called over her shoulder and the youngest Winchester strolled in with Balthazar trailing behind. Once they saw Jo, Sam's jaw dropped and Balthazar grimaced. "She needs blood. Fast," was all Eliza said. Dean had never seen her so serious before.

"Balthazar, do some angel thingy and fix it!" Dean screamed at him.

"I cannot. I can't heal her, I'm sorry Dean," Balthazar said sadly.

"Sam I need you to rub the baby with this blanket and make sure he's breathing and warm," Eliza instructed as she set out a white palate with circles in it.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't fix it! You're an angel for Christ's sake!" Dean boomed. As he yelled, he continued to look between Jo and Balthazar.

"God is gone, with what's happening in Heaven we simply don't have the power anymore. I'm sorry."

"At his tone, Dean's heart rate increased to a dangerous speed as adrenaline raced through his veins.

"Sam, come here," Eliza ordered and took Sam's hand in her own. Pricking his finger, she let his blood drop onto the palate. Moving next to Jo, she did the same.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked frantically.

"Trying to cross match blood. She needs blood soon or she will die," Eliza said as she concentrated on mixing the two palates with a separate liquid. "Sam is not a match. Dean give me your hand." Dean all but flew into her arms to give her a finger to prick. A minute later she nodded. "Dean you're a match. Sam watch the baby. Dean, come over here," Eliza said as they both heard Jo's heat rate decrease on the small, portable monitor. Dean obliged and felt sweat drip down his neck. Sticking an intravenous catheter into Dean's left forearm, crimson liquid began to fill a clear bag.

"Jo. Jo!" Dean continued to shout but she remained unconscious. A single tear fell from his left eye as he watched the woman he loved lay still on the table she just gave birth on.

"We weren't prepared enough," Eliza said, cursing under her breath. Dean didn't hear anything she said; his gaze remained focused on Jo as his blood poured into the bag.

Sam stood over his new nephew, and he continued to rub him with the blanket. Not sure what to do, he just stood there watching the baby cry and silently prayed that Jo would make it. Balthazar stood off to the side, and watched the scene before him unfold.

"Okay," Eliza said quickly as she removed the tubing from the bag and ran to Jo's IV. Hanging the fresh blood from Dean, she paired it with the normal saline and prayed that Jo's body would accept it. Dean removed the tube from his forearm and watched as a few drops splattered onto the floor. Quickly grabbing a used towel, he pressed it to his arm to cease his own bleeding. Knowing all there was to do while the blood infused was wait, Eliza moved in between Jo's legs and saw the clotted, bloody mess. "Dean I need you to grab me that small green box," she said as she sat down at got closer to Jo's entrance. Dean grabbed it and handed it to her quickly. "Open it for me," she added as she donned sterile gloves again. He did as she asked and she removed a sterile stitch kit.

Standing down by Jo's entrance, Dean saw what the birth had really done to her as Eliza started to stitch up her cervix. Stealing a glace towards Sam and his crying son, Dean wondered how he was supposed to name him without Jo.

"I need some wet towels and a dry one so I can clean her up after these stitches," Eliza said, tearing Dean away from his burdening thoughts.  
"Okay," he responded and Balthazar helped him grab the towels. Once Eliza had all that she needed, Dean stood next to Jo and took her small hand in his. She continued to have a heartbeat but her breathing was shallow. As she stayed unconscious while his blood infused into her veins, Dean kissed her forehead. "I love you. You have to come back to me. Please. Come back to me," he whispered into her ear.


	30. Chapter 30

LITTLE PEANUT

Jo's color had returned, and she wasn't having a bad reaction to Dean's blood. Sam watched as his older brother sat at Jo's side, never letting go of her hand. She remained unconscious, and Dean refused to leave the infirmary. Eliza had explained that her body was forcing itself to recover, and that she just needed rest. Dean held his son for a few minutes while waiting for Jo to wake up, but he appeared indifferent about naming him. He wanted Jo to be awake. Currently, Sam was holding his new nephew as he sat next to Dean. Eliza showed Sam how to hold the baby and Sam was becoming less wary as time passed. Dean stayed hunched over Jo's side, staring at her and rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. He was looking at her with worry heavy in his eyes.

"Her body is just tired," Sam said, breaking the silence. Dean didn't respond. He just continued to stare at her. Every now and then he would look at his son in Sam's arms, but for the most part his focus was on Jo.

_'Why isn't she awake,'_ continued to run through Dean's mind over and over again on repeat. The brothers sat next to Jo with the baby for another hour until her eyelids slowly began to flutter open. "Jo," Dean said, noticing her open eyes.

"Dean?" she croaked. Her voice was hoarse from all of the screaming she did in labor and delivery.

"Oh thank God," Dean said in exasperation as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You're okay. You're finally awake sweetheart," Dean whispered against her hair. Jo was slightly confused but returned his soft hug and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Dean what happened?" she asked.

"Welcome back," Eliza interrupted as she came in the room with a glass of water for Jo. The cool liquid eased her scratchy throat.

"You lost a lot of blood, and you've been out for a while," Dean stated.

"Baby? Where's my baby?" Jo asked, and then noticed her tiny son in Sam's arms. Tears welled in her eyes and Jo looked up at Dean. "Let me hold him," she whispered with a smile.

"Of course," Dean said as he carefully transferred his son into his arms from Sam. "Here," he said as he laid the baby in Jo's waiting arms.

"He's beautiful," she whispered as she smiled down at the bundled up baby.

"He's perfect actually," Dean mentioned. Sam stood up and excused himself to give them some privacy, and Eliza followed.

"We have a son," Jo said in disbelief.

"Yeah, kind of crazy isn't it? You did it," he replied as he touched the baby's small cheek.

"What's his name?" Jo asked, her eyes not leaving her son.

"I waited for you to wake up. You let him live in you for almost nine months, I think that earns you naming rights." She laughed at his comment, but quickly stopped because of the pain it caused. Thinking to herself, she pondered over different names in her head. She had one picked out for a girl, but never could decide on a boy name. However, looking down at the little peanut in her embrace, she knew what the perfect name would be.

"Nathan. Nathan John Winchester," she said, looking to Dean for approval.

"Nathan. I like it," Dean agreed and kissed her slowly. Pulling back from the kiss he said, "Wait, did you say Winchester?"

"Well, yeah. I want my baby to have a last name," Jo explained with a smirk.

"You're sure you want him to have my last name?"

"Why wouldn't I? He _is_ a Winchester." Dean raised his eyebrows and let out a small chuckle.  
_'It should be your last name too,'_ he thought as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

* * *

While Dean had been occupied in the infirmary, Jane and Missy went to their cabin to set up baby stuff for them. The second bedroom in Dean and Jo's cabin had been cleared out to make room for their new addition. With Missy's help, Jane did her best to decorate the small bedroom. She also set up the crib that they picked up on the "baby raid" with Chuck and Eric's help. Jane stocked their small kitchen with bottles and other baby supplies. It wasn't a perfect set up, but it was all they could get their hands on.

Jo and Dean were extremely grateful for the work their friends put into helping them welcome Nathan to the world. Settling in with Nathan was not an easy adjustment though.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the couch holding Nathan when Jo exited the bathroom.

"Ugh, this is horrible. It's like having a really bad period. It hurts like a bitch," Jo complained as she sat next to Dean. She still looked exhausted, and Dean was so proud of all the pain she went through to give him a son.

"Do you need another ice pack?" he asked. Her hormones were readjusting, and her belly was slowly starting to go down. She was still in rough shape from the birth, and was really sore.

"No. I don't need an ice pack. I need a new downstairs," Jo said with an eye roll. She was slightly worried about what Dean would think of her body now that she had stretch marks and things weren't going to be as tight as they used to be for a while.

"I'm sorry," was all Dean could think to say. Nathan shifted in his arms, and Dean was about to bring him to his crib when Jo told him to wait.

"I want to feed him. Eliza said that breastfeeding will help my stomach shrink. And these things feel full," she joked as she gestured to her breasts. Dean was very encouraging on her breastfeeding due to the great sight of her larger breasts. It was still a very foreign concept to him however, and when Jo would breastfeed he didn't know whether to watch or look away. His awkwardness made Jo chuckle, but Nathan was only two days old so she figured he would get used to it.

Leaning to his left, Dean transferred Nathan to his mother's arms so he could eat. Running a hand down the front of his face, Dean sighed.

"I need to go check on things with Chuck. I've been MIA for two days now," he announced as he stood up. "You going to be okay for an hour or so?"

"Yeah we'll be just fine, love you," she said as Nathan began to eat.

"Okay. Love you too. See you soon," he bent down to give her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"How's Daddy-hood?" Chuck asked as Dean walked into the supply building.

"Tiring. And he's only two days old," Dean answered, looking around at the different shelves. "It's weird; like it hasn't hit me yet that I have a child." Chuck laughed and grabbed his clipboard.

"I'm sure it will hit you soon enough. How's Jo doing?"

"She's okay. Still pretty weak from giving birth, but she's recovering."

"That's good. Tell her I say hi. Eric and I were going to stop by, but we figured that you had enough company with Sam and Jane," Chuck commented as he shifted a few boxes of canned food onto a shelf.

"Oh, you guys can probably stop by tomorrow. I'm sure Jo won't mind." Dean sat down on a barrel and looked over their inventory. "How is everything lookin'?"

"Runnin' a little low on supplies for the shelter. Since we're almost finished all we need is to do the door and we're done. Eric and Sam were talking about going out on a mini raid just to find a good door. Iron right?"

"Yep. Needs to be cast iron," Dean answered.

* * *

Jo sat on the couch while she burped Nathan. Her whole body was worn out and in need of rest. Shifting the baby in her arms, she closed her eyes. Before long, she was asleep with Nathan in her arms as they rested on the couch together.

Dean returned from checking up on things with Chuck two hours later. Walking in the cabin and seeing Jo asleep with Nathan on the couch, a small smile came to his lips.

"Wearin' your mom out already," Dean whispered as he approached them. Carefully picking up Nathan he carried him to the crib which they had temporarily placed in their room so they could hear him. Setting him down in the crib, Dean put a blanket over him. Realizing it was just getting dark, a wave of sleepiness came over him. "Be right back," he whispered to his son as he went to the living room to wake up Jo.

Even after a few attempts she did not want to wake up easily. She groggily shook her head and was back asleep in seconds. "Come on Jo, let's go to bed," Dean said again as he stared down at her on the couch. Giving up, he slid an arm under her knees and another behind her shoulders to carry her. Even though she still had pregnancy weight, she wasn't too heavy to carry. Setting her down on the bed, he started to undress. As he held Jo in his arms, Dean could hear Nathan's soft breathing. In that specific moment, he was truly happy. That night he was not plagued by the haunting nightmares he had come so used to having. Instead he dreamed of his new family.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Some interesting info that will play a part in later chapters. **_

WHITE SUIT

Dean rolled over and saw that the clock read 3:06 AM. Inwardly cursing he stood up to answer his son's beckoning cry. Walking to the other side of the room where Nathan's crib was positioned, Dean looked back and Jo was fast asleep. The past few days she had been up all night and her body basically passed out from sleep deprivation. Nathan was almost a month old, and the new parents slowly fell into a routine. Picking up his crying son, Dean tried to rock him back to sleep. However, Nathan had different ideas and wasn't giving Dean a break.

"Shhh. Please just go back to sleep. I'm so tired. I don't know what you want," Dean whispered in desperation. One diaper change later he was still crying and Dean was walking him around the living room. Eventually he reasoned that Nathan might just be hungry. Returning to the bedroom, he nudged Jo awake. "Jo. Babe, I think he's hungry," Dean said, and felt bad for having to wake her up. Jo usually tended to Nathan at night, because Dean woke up early to take care of things at the camp. They had just recently finished the shelter, and Dean was already on to his next project.

Jo was completely burnt out, and it took every ounce of energy she had left to sit up when Dean woke her.

"Huh?"

"I think he's hungry babe," Dean repeated and handed the baby off to her.

"Okay," Jo mumbled as she adjusted her tank top so that Nathan could eat. Dean got back in bed next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. As he watched Jo feed Nathan, his thoughts wandered to Jo's health. The stitches had been removed a while ago, and her body and continued to go back to normal. The other day Dean had stopped in to see Eliza. He was curious when he and Jo would be able to have sex again, and his sexual frustration was killing him. With a slight chuckle, Eliza assured him that she was physically able to, but it all depended on Jo's comfort level. She told him that everyone heals differently.

As he continued to watch Jo feed their son, he noticed that she literally fell asleep sitting against the headboard of the bed. Nathan didn't seem to notice as he continued to eat. Sending a small smile her way, Dean saw how tired her body looked. It was because of how worn out she looked that he hadn't pressed the matter of sex at all. She'd suffered and endured enough over the past months that he could wait a little longer. Fifteen minutes passed and Dean nudged Jo awake once again to put Nathan back to bed. Praying that they would get a few uninterrupted hours of sleep, he drifted off.

* * *

_Walking down an asphalt path, Dean saw a man facing away from him. It was warm and sunny, and the man was standing on the grass that the asphalt path ran through. He was wearing a white suit, and had the same length of brown hair as Sam._

_"Uh…Hello?" Dean said as he approached the man. "Hey," he said again and watched the man in the white suit turn to face him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Umm where am I? Is this one of those crazy ass angel dreams? Cause I'm really not in the mood."_

_"No Dean. This is not a crazy ass angel dream."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"That's not important right now. Are you pleased with your child?"_

_"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked completely confused._

_"Your child. Are you pleased with him," the man asked again as he walked closer to Dean. In the sky Dean could see not a single cloud and there were acres of fresh grass in front of him._

_"Uhh…Yes? Of course I'm pleased with my child, it's _my_ child," Dean replied with a skeptical expression. The man in the suit nodded and smiled softly. "Buddy you going to tell me what's going on here?" Dean asked and looked around to see just the single asphalt path. There were no buildings or signs of civilization around. All he could see was the field._

_ Just as Dean was about to repeat his question, he jolted awake._

* * *

Sitting up straight in bed, Dean looked to his left and saw Jo. In the corner he could hear Nathan breathing. Still baffled from the dream he just had and the man in the white suit, Dean sat up against the headboard. Jo began to stir next to him, and Dean was afraid that he'd accidentally woken her. A few minutes passed and she settled down again. Suddenly unable to calm down from his dream, Dean went out into the small kitchen area.

Turning on the one small light over the table, he went straight for the bottle of whiskey. Pouring himself a glass, he sat in his thoughts for a while. He was thankful that he wasn't having a nightmare, but the oddness of the man in the suit was bothersome. Drinking the amber liquid that heated up his stomach, Dean could see the sun coming up through the window. As he was nursing his drink, he suddenly heard a scream from the bedroom. Immediately he was on his feet running across the cabin. Walking into the bedroom he found Jo bent at an odd angle on the bed screaming. Nathan began to cry as Dean rushed to Jo's side to wake her up. "Jo!" Dean shouted as he tried to shake her awake. Frightfully long seconds passed by before Jo opened her eyes. Her vision was cloudy from the tears, but she saw Dean in front of her.

"Nathan," she breathed and turned to see Nathan crying in his crib.

"Jo, what happened?" Dean asked as he saw her get up and go to pick up Nathan.

"The mystery man. He took Nathan," Jo said as she hushed the baby and rocked him back and forth. Dean came up next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Nobody's going to take Nathan. I promise," Dean assured. He could see the streaks of tears still on her face, and he saw how worried she truly was from her dream.

"Dean. This man in my dreams, it's Lucifer. He's still trying to get to Nathan." She continued to rock Nathan back and forth and his cries slowly started to die down. Dean tensed up at the mention of Lucifer and his expression tightened.

"I'll call Cas down here," Dean said as he left the bedroom with a determined expression on his face.


End file.
